Parce que je ne serais jamais comme vous
by Amarelyne Potter
Summary: On vous a déjà parler d'une aventure aussi surprenante ? D'un amour aussi puissant entre un meister et son arme ? Non ? Alors venez la découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

_Parce que je ne serais jamais comme vous_

Comme une échappée de brume, le noir intense de la nuit se dissipait … Remplacé par de chaudes couleurs rouge-orangé. L'Aurore. Le soleil sadique de DeathCity venait de pointer le bout de son long nez pointu. Le ciel bleu et dégager présager une journée lumineuse et chaleureuse comme on les aime par chez nous. Le démon Ashura avait été vaincu il y a seulement trois mois et la vie reprenait paisiblement, quoique difficilement, son cour normal. Trois moi qu'il était parti en offrant à Maka Albarn une phrase qui l'avait ébranlée au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Le courage tout le monde en a … Alors c'est comme la folie. »

La reconstruction de l'école Shibusen avançait à grand pas, cela dit c'était sans compter les dégâts de Black Star qui ne connaissait pas la notion du concept reconstruire, d'ailleurs Maka essayait de faire rentrer ce concept dans la tête de son ami d'enfance à coup de dictionnaire, mais c'était sans espoirs. La ville, retourner à sa place originelle, s'était reconnecté au reste du monde, reprenant son commerce. Les étudiants participaient tous à la reconstruction de leur école, avec enthousiasme et impatience, et pour cause : une grande fête leur avait été promis par nul autre que l'estimé directeur de Shibusen : Shinigami-sama (dont l'état de santé n'était plus à faire). De toutes les contrées du monde on leur envoyait de l'aide humaine ou matérielle. Grâce à eux le pire avait été évité, la folie n'envahirait pas le monde … Du moins pas maintenant. Le rôle de Maka dans la bataille contre le Kishin avait, à la demande de celle-ci, été minimiser et le prestige revenait à tous. Les membres de l'équipe avaient râlés un certain temps, puis l'affaire c'était tassée. Le Soleil baveux éclata d'un long rire profond et rauque, comme un râle de mourant. Il était 7:00 du matin, les réveils commençaient à sonner dans les habitations, les gens commençaient à sortir du pays des rêves en s'étirant ou grognant. Mais une personne ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle n'avait pas dormis de toute la nuit. Enfin pas dans le sens propre du terme. Allongée dans ses draps, ses cheveux blond cendrés lâchés éparpillaient sur l'oreiller, ses yeux vert pâle rivés sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Le souffle régulier, le regard vide, absent de toute conscience. C'est au fond d'elle-même, dans les tréfonds de son âme, que l'on trouvait Maka Albarn, maitre Scythe, en pleine concentration. L'habituelle bibliothèque sans fin qui meublait son âme était devenue une étendue d'herbe magnifique, où un soleil chaleureux régnait constamment. Non loin un bruit de cascade troublait le silence léger de cet endroit havre de paix et de béatitude. Ici la jeune fille ne portait qu'une robe blanche légère en coton et de jolies ballerines blanche à nœuds. Elle avait aussi renoncée à couper ses cheveux, ceux-ci qui lui arrivaient désormais à mi-dos, flottaient dans son dos librement au souffle de la brise fraîche. Oui, elle aimait être ici. Loin des autres et de leurs problèmes. Ici elle apprenait et comprenait comment son âme Greggory fonctionnait. Elle était elle-même. La lumière du soleil, parfaitement normal ici, réchauffait son visage. Autour d'elle une bulle bleuté pourvue de deux ailes grossissait à vue d'œil. Un exercice simple : inspiré, expiré. Lentement le bruit du réveil traversa la bulle et résonna aux oreilles de la blonde. Une grimace se fit sur son joli minois et elle ouvrit ses yeux.

« - Bon je vais devoir me réveiller avant que Soul me trouve comme sa ! »

Elle inspira profondément et se propulsa en dehors de son âme, tout en tempérant ses vibrations, histoire de ne pas alarmer son colocataire. Un Soul inquiet et suspicieux était très néfaste pour sa santé. Comme d'habitude sa vision fut floue, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se redressa doucement, pour éviter d'avoir un vertige. Elle rejeta sa couverture et balança ses longues jambes fines par-dessus le martelât et étira son corps engourdis par le manque de sommeil réel. Mais son esprit était serein, c'était déjà sa. Doucement elle s'avança vers en jetant un œil au réveille. 7:28. L'information ne mit pas longtemps à monter au cerveau et Maka se jeta sur la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrant à la volée et se dirigea vers celle de l'albinos et l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie.

« - Soul Eater debout ! hurla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. On va être en retard ! »

Seul un grognement lui répondit et la bosse sous la couette se roula encore plus, en marmottant quelque chose d'intelligible, au damne de la jeune qui se vit contrainte d'employer les grands moyens. Comme souvent d'ailleurs, mais sa sa reste entre nous. Maka s'approcha du lit de Soul en attrapa un bout de couverture et commença à tirer brusquement. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup, le jeune homme tenait fermement sa couverture contre lui. Il ricana méchamment sous sa forteresse de plumes et de draps. Il savait que son attitude faisait enragée sa meister.

« - Mais espèce de décérébrer mental lève-toi !

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis andouille ! »

La dite andouille lâcha la couverture verte brusquement et sauta sans crier gare sur ce qui semblait être son arme. La tête de Soul émergea d'entre les couvertures et il essaya de se redresser mais fut bloquer par une Maka triomphante qui se tenait à califourchon sur lui.

« - Mais descend de la ! s'insurgea Soul, en essayant de pousser sa meister sur le coter

- Sa fais combien de fois que je te dis de bouger de ton lit ?

- Sérieusement Maka descend de la … »

La jeune fille passa totalement outre les paroles du jeune homme et continua de déblater en faisant de grand gestes, pendant ce temps là Soul essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'emprise de la blonde qui visiblement avait oubliée qu'elle ne dormait qu'avec une chemise … Trop courte au goût de Soul … et dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits. L'arme détournait tant bien que mal les yeux, il attrapa les poignets de la jeune fille et lui dit :

« - Maka sil te plait, grogna Soul. Descend de la … »

Maka regarda son arme dubitative, depuis quand il rougissait comme sa ? Tout en libérant ses poignets elle se pencha vers lui en essayant d'analyser son âme. Peut-être qu'il était malade. De son côté Soul ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. Je vous laisse imaginer comment il interpréter le fait que Maka se penche comme sa vers lui, ses longs cheveux tombant de chaque côté de son visage, le regard vague et les mains sur son torse nu. Un miracle se produisit dans le cerveau de Maka, brusquement elle remarqua l'ambiguïté de la situation … Elle passa de son teint d'une blancheur cadavérique à un teint rouge tomate, très joli d'ailleurs.

« - OY ! fit une voix qui les fit sursauter tout les deux. SA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE VOUS FAITE ATTENDRE DIEU ! LE TEMPS DE DIEU EST PREC… »

Le propriétaire de cette voix venait d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de l'albinos, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Soudainement son sourire disparut et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. La mâchoire de Black Star tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd, comme dans un manga, et il laissa ses bras pendre de chaque côté de son corps, comme un pantin dont on aurait malencontreusement coupé les ficelles. Lentement il analysa la scène, peu commune, face à lui : Maka Albarn ne portait pratiquement rien sur le dos, ou enfin si elle portait une chemise retrousser jusque la limite de l'impudence et les premiers boutons ouverts. Ensuite elle était à califourchon sur Soul Eater, les mains posées sur son torse. Par ailleurs Soul Eater ne portait pratiquement rien non plus. Ils étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Le temps que l'information le heurte, il était déjà dehors en criant que Maka et Soul sortaient ensemble, sous les yeux effarés de Tsubaki, qui balbutiait timidement pour le calmer un tant soit peu. On vous à déjà dit que le cerveau de Black Star passe toujours après ses réactions ?

Un grand silence s'ensuivit à cette annonce. Un ange passa. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Puis... oh, Satan ! Comment ça roule ? Ouais, et comment va ta mère ?

Une heure plus tard sur le chantier de l'école, le soleil étrange de la ville riait plus qu'a l'accoutumé. Sans doute du spectacle qui se déroulait sous lui. Un Black Star gisait par terre ensanglanté et essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger des coups de dictionnaire de Maka, qui visiblement très énervée n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui. Vous avez peur ? Moi aussi. Soul observa la scène en souriant, bon la situation avait été terriblement embarrassante mais le pire avait été l'accueil de leurs amis … Leur souhaitant une joyeuse vie de couple et plein d'enfants, sans compter le pervers en costard qu'était le père de Maka qui avait essayer d'étrangler ce « petit obséder qui voulait tripoter sa fifille adoré ». C'est enfin plusieurs explications plus tard, et moult coup d'encyclopédie pour les durs de l'oreille, que la situation c'était enfin éclaircie. Au bonheur des deux protagonistes et au damne de Liz qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« - Oh, avait pleurniché Liz. Vous auriez été mignons tout les deux ! » Le regard de Liz se fait vague et elle marmonne des choses incompréhensible, mais sentant une aura maléfique elle se retourne brusquement

« - Pardon ? répondit la blonde, en lui lançant un magnifique regard noir

- Ahem, rien du tout M-maka !

- Je préfère sa ! »

Liz nota que la meister pouvait être très, extrêmement, menaçante parfois. Surtout dans ce genre de quiproquo. D'ailleurs Liz trouvait la jolie blonde beaucoup trop sur la défensive, doucement elle se mit à rire sadiquement sous le regard mi-blasé, mi- terrifiée de Tsubaki, qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir une équipe si folle. Mais le tout fut couper par un Kid qui fit une crise en voyant que les pierres et sacs de sables n'étaient plus disposés de façon symétrique sur le chantier. Tsubaki soupira, non il n'y avait aucun adjectif pour qualifier la débiliter des membres de l'équipe … Le fils de Shinigami-sama, se mit à genoux et entama son énième refrain comme quoi il ne pourrait plus vivre, ni respirer et blablabla. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz et Patty soupirèrent à l'unisson avant d'aller voir ailleurs, pour Maka, Soul et Tsubaki, si leurs ombres y étaient où se moquer du fils de Shinigami, pour Black Star, Liz et Patty, cette dernière prenant un masque de méchante pour sortir son meister de cette phase absolument déplorable.

Une équipe gagnante. Un avenir resplendissant. Mais tout cela se passera-t-il ainsi ?

« - JE SUIS DIIEU ! YAHOU !

- La ferme Black Star ! rugit Maka en sortant une encyclopédie, et porte sa là-bas ! »

Les personnes présentes explosèrent de rire tout en continuant de construire leur avenir.

Mais quelque chose avait changé. L'air n'était plus le même. Non loin du chantier, à l'abri des regards, perchée sur le haut d'un toit une silhouette encapuchonnée regardait la scène. Un sourire éclatant se dessina dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Elle disparut subitement laissant derrière elle un parfum envoutant de mystère et de puissance. Une téléportation parfaite et discrète. Un art oublié.

« - A bientôt Maka. »

.&.

Le temps passa rapidement pour notre joyeuse compagnie et les travaux prirent fin trois mois plus tard. Le temps était splendide, ayant pour cause un fabuleux mois de Juin. La nouvelle Shibusen ressemblait trait pour traits à l'ancienne, mais elle dégageait cette aura particulière qui la rendait désormais unique. Chacun y avait laissé une part de âme, comme gage d'affection et comme reconnaissance. Les cours ne reprendrait qu'après ,comme promis, la fête en l'honneur de la victoire contre Ashura et la reconstruction de l'établissement. Déjà au sous-sol dans le bureau de Shinigami-sama une discutions touchait à sa fin. Le directeur, le professeur Stein et la Death Scythe de celui-ci, Spirit, étaient assis autour d'une table une tasse de thé à la main.

« - Donc vous pensez sérieusement que cela va se passer ? demanda Stein

- Oui, répondit Shinigami-sama, qui malgré son masque enfantin répondait d'un ton sérieux et posé. J'ai étudié tout les cycles et tous les ouvrages possibles à ce sujet. Nous sommes entrés dans l'ère et personne ne pourra nous en faire sortir, ce qu'il doit ce passer ce passera et personne ne pourra le changer.

- Mais Shinigami-sama, fit Spirit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi voulez vous mêlez _cette _personne à tout sa ?

- C'est son destin Spirit, si je pouvais faire en sorte que rien ne lui arrive je l'aurais déjà fait. Mais désormais plus rien n'est de mon ressort. Ce sera son choix, et je sais que la personne le désirera ardemment. C'est inchangeable. »

Ces paroles laissaient le professeur et l'arme pantois. D'un coter ils se devaient de la croire, jamais le directeur ne s'était trompé dans ses prédictions et ses jugements, mais vu d'un autre angle tout cela leurs paraissait improbable. Non définitivement ce n'était pas possible, à peine sorti de la guerre contre Arachné et Ashura les voila plongés dans une autre affaire louche ! Spirit serra les poings, pourquoi fallait-il que cela se passe-t-il ainsi ?

Shinigami-sama se leva sans bruits et s'approcha de son grand miroir de nouveau en place, il observa son reflet durant plusieurs longues minutes. Finalement le professeur Stein pris la parole :

« - Alors ils vont revenir ? Ma foi tout cela me semble très intéressant j'ai hâte de suivre le futur déroulement des choses ! »

Shinigama-sama esquissa un sourire sadique, oui ils allaient revenir. Pour leur grand plaisir, mais aussi à leurs risques et périls. Sous quelles formes seraient-ils ?

« - Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi seulement maintenant … »

Stein sourit à la question de l'arme perplexe.

« - Parce que c'est l'heure. »

Les trois dirigeants levèrent les yeux vers le faux plafond. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'air, ils le sentaient … Ils le savaient. Ils les attendaient de pieds fermes. Stein se leva et demanda si il devait prévenir les Death Scythe disponible, lorsque le directeur de l'établissement lui dit que non il sourit et sorti de la pièce. Le seul à ne pas pouvoir sourire était Spirit. Non pas qu'il soit mécontent de l'annonce de leur retour mais pourquoi _cette_ personne devait être mêlé à tout cela ? Au risque de mourir qui plus est ? Le meister le regarda par le biais de son grand miroir. Cela risquait d'être difficile pour tout le monde … Mais sa le serait encore plus pour deux personnes.

« - Mais il faut garder le secret, jusqu'au moment venu.» Ces paroles murmurées se dissipèrent à peine prononcées.

.&.

Non loin de la et inconscient de se qui pouvait se tramer dans le bureau du directeur une bande d'adolescents commençaient à émerger du sommeil. Une habitude parmi tant d'autre leur première pensées fut les uns pour les autres avant de rejeter les couvertures et de vaquer à leur habituelles tâches. Remettre tout de façon symétrique, pour certain abrutis du cerveau. Ou bien faire des pompes et gueuler de bon matin, pour un imbécile de première. Se manger une encyclopédie pour avoir fait des choses perverses, pour un certain albinos à moitié-innocent. Se maquiller durant des heures, pour une froussarde courageuse. Crier et faire la méchante, pour une adoratrice des girafes. Enfin … un début de journée comme les autres. Mais pour eux cette journée étaient spéciale, ils allaient enfin pouvoir fêter leur dur labeur. Maka Albarn et Tsubaki Nakatsukasa avaient été chargées de l'organisation, et les deux filles avaient très bien gardé le secret, personne ne savait de quelle manière elles avaient procédés. Kim, Ox et Kilik les avaient aidés dans la mise en place des décors et Liz et Patty Thompson avaient été chargées de la nourriture. Tout avait pris fin la veille, tout été en place, enfin.

Le soleil trônait enfin haut dans le ciel, signalant l'heure du déjeuner, à cet occasion une certaine meister blonde et son arme se rendait chez Black Star et Tsubaki. Kid et les sœurs Thompson étant aussi invités à ce déjeuner entre amis.

« - Maka ! Soul ! Entrés ! »

Les deux élèves de Shibusen font face à la souriante Tsubaki, ils entrent et suivent leur hôte qui leur raconte les dernières bêtises de son meister.

« - Black Star à démoli la librairie du coin ? s'énerva Maka, éberluée

- Oui, répondit l'arme. Le vendeur n'a pas voulut changer le nom d'un livre …

- JE VAIS L'ACHEVER ! fit la meister blonde, furieuse. Cet idiot de … »

Les deux armes nuèrent malheureusement pas le plaisir d'écouter la fin des vociférations de Maka, qui pulvérisa la porte de la chambre de son ami d'enfance en hurlant des menaces de mort suivit de cris et de, probablement, coup d'encyclopédie sortant de je ne sais d'où. Soul éclata de rire et Kid sortit en catastrophe de la cuisine en demandant se qui se passait. Après avoir relaté brièvement la situation au fils de Shinigami-sama et ses armes, ils décidèrent de voir s'ils devaient où non appeler l'hôpital. Une scène des plus comiques les attendaient. Maka poursuivant le meister dans toute la pièce, où régnait un bordel pas possible, tandis que Black Star riait à gorge déployé couvert de sang. Les livres et objets en tout genre peuplaient le sol (dont on ne voyait même plus la couleur). Kid observa la scène en silence avant de se mettre à crier :

« - LA PIECE N'EST PLUS RANGER DE FACON SYMETRIQUE ! »

Il s'élança dans la pièce en pleurant et en tapant du pied. Maka se mit à lui taper dessus avec tout e la bonté du monde et Black Star profita de ce manque d'attention pour ouvrir la fenêtre et crier à qui veux l'entendre qu'il était Dieu et que ceux qui n'étaient pas content pouvaient foncer dans un mur. Il fut interrompu dans son monologue par le pied du Shinigami, le propulsant hors de la chambre. Le meister s'écrasa joyeusement au bas de l'immeuble, sous les rires hystériques de Kid et Maka. Les armes regardèrent leurs meisters dans ce joyeux bordel de façon très, mais alors trèèèèèèès blasés.

Après avoir récupérer le meister à la chevelure bleu, et calmé les deux meister qui se roulaient par terre en riant, la compagnie ce met à table et les discutions reprenant plus calmement. Maka aime ces moments privilégier qu'elle a avec ses amis, son regard passe sur les personnes qu'elle entoure, doucement un sourire tendre prend place sur son visage. Soul la regarde discrètement, il est content de la voir aussi joyeuse. Depuis Ashura elle s'était un peu refermer sur elle-même et dans ses livres, toujours plus gros les uns que les autres. Il préfère la voir épanouie, comme maintenant. Liz, en mode ninja, a suivit cet échange ambigüe à sa façon, elle est désormais sûre que les prochaines semaines vont êtres intéressante. Elle se met à sourire et rire sadiquement, sous le regard de Tsubaki qui se dit que sa n'arrive qu'a elle de voir des choses pareilles. Soudain Kid se réveille brusquement et braque son regard doré sur ses deux gardes du corps, à savoir Liz et Patty. Soudain c'est le déclique : leur choix vestimentaire. Un problème de symétrie qui va encore le mettre hors de lui.

« - Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter! Vos vêtements sont un désastre! Vous ne savez absolument pas accorder les couleurs et les formes ! Pourquoi as tu mis ce tee-shirt ridicule Patty ? dit il, larmoyant.

-Ah Ah! Kid t'es tout dégoulinant ! » annonça Patty tout en lui montrant son nez. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa question, puisque de toute façon la réponse qu'elle avait à lui donner ne le satisferait surement pas, donc autant se payer sa tête.

Soul soupire en avalant le reste de son assiette.

« - Kid, si tu pouvais te calmer, ça nous arrangerait. Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire qu'elle porte un tee-shirt avec Bob l'éponge. Ce n'est pas toi qui le porte, alors respire. » dit Liz, en prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais, afin de lui montrer comment faire.

« - Mais c'est horrible ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse vivre en la laissant porter cette chose ! Et toi ! Regardes toi ! Cette veste autour de ta taille, dont le nœud n'a pas bien équilibré les deux manches! Et tes cheveux! Pourquoi une tresse qu'à droite ? Tu veux ma mort... »

Soudain le meister s'écroule net sur la table, la tête directement dans son assiette de spaghetti. Personne de tint compte du fait que Maka vient d'assommer Kid et les conversations normale reprennent leurs cour. Aux coups de 13:00, la cuisine est nettoyée, la vaisselle faite et rangée, le salon propre et rangée. La bande se pose sur le canapé, n'écoutant qu'à moitié la télé allumé. Maka s'assoit sur le bord de la fenêtre, le front collé contre la vitre, le regard vers le ciel bleu. Les rares nuages de cette journée lumineuse la laisse perplexe, et doucement elle ferme les yeux. Les rayons du soleil caressant son visage.

_Je marche … doucement. En silence. Je suis dedans, ici, c'est chez moi. Depuis toujours. Un manoir._

_Le manoir est composé du rez-de-chaussée, de trois étages et d'un sous-sol. Le quatrième n'est rien d'autre qu'un grenier poussiéreux et personne ne va jamais au sous-sol, qui est étouffant et d'une certaine façon, inquiétant ... comme si quelque bête tapie là devait se réveiller si l'un des pensionnaires venait à descendre. Pas de fenêtre et pas de porte inutile. Aucune terrasse. En bref, aucun accès à l'extérieur. De plus, il n'y a aucun employé de maison : aucune servante, aucun majordome, aucun cuisinier, aucune femme de ménage. Tous le manoir est éclairé artificiellement. Fini la lumière du soleil, bonjour l'halogène. La décoration est pratiquement inexistante et lorsqu'il y en a, c'est de l'art contemporain, abstrait et étrange. Qui vous procure des frissons glacés. L'atmosphère diffuse quelque chose d'aseptisé, quelque chose de trop propre, trop immaculé, qui provoque à long terme une méfiance générale chez les pensionnaires. Une méfiance qui peut facilement tourner à la psychose.  
Sur la porte du sous-sol, il est écrit "Attention danger". Pourtant, la porte reste ouverte et parfaitement accessible. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle peut bien protéger... ou retenir. Le sous-sol est un monde inconnu. Que personne ne veux découvrir.  
Au rez-de-chaussée, à part le grand hall d'entrée, son escalier de marbre et son tapis Louis XIV, il n'y rien d'autre qu'une porte donnant sur le bureau. Le bureau de qui ? Je ne sais pas ... Le bureau n'est jamais ouvert. Personne n'a jamais pu débloquer cette porte et donc personne n'a jamais su s'il s'agissait bien du bureau d'une personne inconnue.  
Au premier étage, ce sont les chambres. C'est là que se réveillent les pensionnaires qui ont été récemment enlevés. Le plus étrange est qu'on ne les voit jamais arriver. On ne sait pas qui les amène dans leur chambre. Ils ne le savent pas eux-mêmes. Ceux qui étaient là avant découvrent le nouveau pensionnaire de la même façon que lui découvrent les lieux. Les chambres sont séparées. Les femmes d'un côté du couloir, les hommes de l'autre.  
Au deuxième étage, ce sont les cuisines. Ceux qui ont encore suffisamment le moral viennent s'y nourrir. Certains restent dans la cuisine, d'autres se servent tout de même des salles à manger qui sont au même étage en face. C'est aussi un lieu de discussion entre les pensionnaires. Parfois, des évènements tragiques s'y déroulent, notamment lorsque les pensionnaires assistent à la folie de l'un des leur. Souvent, il y a mort d'homme.  
Le troisième étage est l'étage des sanitaires. Il y a des salles de bains, des douches et des WC pour tout le monde. S'y sont déroulées plusieurs crises d'hystéries, certains se sont suicidés dans les douches. Laissant des traces indélébiles.  
Tout indique que le manoir a été créé pour tuer lentement, pour éliminer toute trace de raison chez les pensionnaires. Les communications avec l'extérieur n'existent plus. Plus de télévision, les ondes des téléphones cellulaires ne passent pas et d'ailleurs, il n'y pas un seul téléphone dans tout l'immeuble. Les ondes radios ne passent pas non plus. Aucune prise de courant pour y brancher un quelconque appareil. La seule preuve d'électricité est la lumière qui se diffuse en continu, si bien que toute notion de jour et de nuit a disparu. Impossible de se fier à la montre ou à l'horloge de qui que ce soit : les pensionnaires viennent des cinq continents. Le Manoir est une maison de torture de l'esprit, brisant les repaires et broyant, noyant l'esprit sous une masse de questions qui ne pourront jamais trouver de réponses._

_Face à moi une porte. J'ai envie de la pousser, ma main tremblante s'en approche. Elle se pose délicatement sur la poigné. La porte s'ouvre, lentement. Contre toute attente elle ne grince pas._

_Une lumière … Toujours cette même lumière allogène. Mais l'air qui sort de cette pièce est différent … oui … Elle est … si fraîche. Je pose un pied dans l'étrange pièce. Un son mélodieux parvint à mes oreilles, je mets du temps à le reconnaître, n'ayant pour habitude d'entre que les grincements et les souffles torturer. Une harpe. Mon regard de jade sonde la pièce. Une magnifique harpe doré est au centre de la pièce, à ses côté une personne. De dos. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant jusqu'au sol, ses bras nus et blanc dansant sur les fines cordes de l'instrument. Les notes s'élèvent, rebondissent sur les murs de la prison._

_« - Qui êtes vous ? »_

_Ma propre voix me surprend. Est-ce la première fois ?_

_La silhouette se retourne, doucement, me paralysant. De grands yeux améthyste me fixent, je perds pied. Un sourire éclatant l'accompagne. Je l'ai déjà vue … Il y a longtemps … Trop longtemps. Ces yeux souriant et pétillant de bonheur. Ce bonheur que j'ai perdu. Il y a longtemps … Trop longtemps._

_« - Maka. »_

_Sa voix me parait douce et familière. Elle provoque en moi une sensation de déchirure._

_« - Tu m'a tellement manquée ! »_

_Un espoir. Un rêve brisé. Sans m'en rendre compte je cris. A la mort, à cet espoir perdu. Pour eux._

« - Maka ? Maka ! Réveille-toi ce n'est qu'un rêve ! »

La voix tendue de Soul ramène la jeune fille à la réalité, autour d'elle ses amis sont penchés, inquiet. Maka se rend compte qu'elle est par terre, en larme.

« - Un rêve, marmonne-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Elle croise le regard inquisiteur de Soul, sans s'en rendre compte elle se blottit contre lui et se met à pleurer. Les jeunes gens échanges des regards inquiet. D'un geste autoritaire Kid entraine ses armes, Tsubaki et Black Star, étrangement silencieux, hors de la pièce. Que c'est-il passé ?


	2. Chapter 2

L'incident survenu en début d'après-midi fut, bien qu'étrangement, rapidement oublié lorsque les larmes de la jolie meister furent séchées et son sourire retrouver. Et sans laisser le temps à Soul de s'assurer du bien-être de sa petite meister, Tsubaki et les sœurs Thompson embarquèrent de force Maka pour l'obliger à ce préparé avec elles.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu as organisé la soirée que tu ne pourra pas t'amuser ! » avait répliquée Liz, pour faire face aux jérémiades incessante de la blonde. Vaincue Maka leur emboita le pas en marmonnant des choses intelligibles. Et commença à descendre les escaliers.

« - Et que ce soit clair jeune fille, ajouta Tsubaki en prenant un ton supérieur. Je ne veux pas te voir avec un livre de toute la soirée ! »

A cette annonce la jeune fille faillit fondre en larme, mais ni ses supplications, ni ses gémissements enfantins ne nuèrent raison de la ténacité de l'arme de Black Star. Maka allait s'amuser ce soir qu'elle le veuille ou non ! La ténacité de Tsubaki la laissa particulièrement pantoise, mais plus bornée que la meister blonde n'existant pas, elle eut recours à la solution du désespoir.

« - Tsuubakieuh … » fit Maka, en faisant les yeux du chat potté, en moins bien. La brune eu un sourire malsain (c'est que Liz aurait une mauvaise influence sur elle !). A la vue de ce sourire, tout sauf signes de bon augure, la blonde jeta l'éponge et se laissa entrainer. Ce qui ne dura pas bien longtemps.

« Euh … Tsubaki ? » fit Liz, en stoppant leur marche, « On ne devait pas se préparées chez toi par hasard ? ». La brune s'arrêta avec une tête blasée. Maka et Patty se retiennent de rire pour ne pas fâcher Tsubaki.

Sans un mot de plus la brune fait demi-tour, faisant voltiger ses longs cheveux d'ébène, laissant ses amies plantées au milieu du trottoir. Le tout en dégageant quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin, humains, animaux, choses non-identifiées ou murs. Charmant. Liz lança un regard effrayé à Maka qui le lui rendit bien.

« Dépêcher vous, bande de limaces ! » cria Tsubaki, déjà loin devant. Les trois filles accélérèrent le mouvement et c'est au triple gallot qu'elles réussirent enfin à rattraper leur amie, déjà devant l'escalier menant à son appartement commun avec Black Star.

« Les garçons sont au courant de notre plan ? » demanda Maka. « Euh … non, rit Tsubaki. De toute façon ils ont le choix ? » Les deux filles échangèrent un regard entendu et dégommèrent à grand cris la porte d'entrée. C'est sans comprendre que Soul, Kid et Black Star se retrouvèrent sur le pallier.

.&.

Comme une échappée de brume, le noir intense et somptueux de la nuit se dissipe … Remplacé par de chaudes couleurs rouge-orangé. L'aurore. Le jour venait à peine de se lever lorsqu'un rayon de soleil traversa lentement l'atmosphère terrestre pour venir illuminer la planète. Le ciel bleu et dégagé présageait une magnifique journée d'été. Aux milieux des herbes folles, un sourire paisible sur ses lèvres légèrement pales, se trouvait un corps allongé. Ses longs cheveux bruns clairs bougeaient au gré de la douce brise de Normandie, et il avait un bras posé négligemment sur ses yeux clos, comme pour se protéger de la lumière naissante. Non loin on pouvait entendre le bruit fracassant des vagues s'écrasant sur les roches, laissant derrière elles sel et divers crustacés. La silhouette portait les marques et les restes de ce qui aurait pu être une chaîne en argent, sûrement autrefois attachée à son cou. Mais seulement autrefois. En effet, un flot de liquide rouge écarlate coulait le long des derniers morceaux de sa gorge, sa tête ayant été détachée du reste de son corps. Un deuxième bras reposait solitairement à quelques pas du corps, tandis que l'odeur acre et métallique du sang supplantait celle des fleurs environnantes. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible : il était mort. Non loin, une ombre rodait, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, accentué par des dents blanches et pointues dignes de son teint animal. Ses yeux rouges sang brillaient d'une lueur sadique comme en possèdent les chasseurs devant leurs proies, alors que ses longues mains blanches et crochues jouaient l'une avec l'autre à la façon des couturières de Belleville. Un rat musqué passa rapidement à ses pieds… et se fit happer par ces mains, comme des pièges mortels. Se firent alors entendre un couinement strident, et les bruits consécutifs de craquements d'os brisés. Le rat n'eut pas de fin glorieuse. Un mince filet de sang coula au coin de la bouche de l'Ombre. Il était de retour sur Terre après plus d'un millénaire d'absence. Le monstre des contes de la Crypte était revenu avec un seul but en tête : Elle…

Lentement l'Ombre se leva, sans aucuns bruits il franchit les quelques mètres le séparant de sa prochaine destination. Abandonnant à la vue de tous le corps déchiqueté du jeune homme, dont le sang s'écoulait encore. Perché sur une colline, dans l'ombre fraîche d'un saule pleureur, il observa pendant de longues minutes le paysage face à lui. Oui, c'était exactement l'endroit dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Un endroit calme et reculé de tout. Un endroit où il pourrait enfin se nourrir. Un fin sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres, sans révéler ses dents dignes du monstre qu'il était.

Quelques nuages firent une timide apparition au coin du ciel. Le moment était venu.

Une cloche sonna non loin d'une petite ville de campagne. Le joli village était rayonnants, les enfants jouaient et couraient entre les fermiers qui menaient aux pâturages leurs troupeaux. Sous ces airs de village calme se cachait au fond d'une cave, un homme. Un homme, où plutôt un monstre. Ses longues mains griffaient nerveusement la terre pour ne laisser que de vilaines traces sur le sol. Sa tête, se balançant de gauche à droite, ne rendait que plus terrifiants ses yeux devenus d'un blanc immaculé. Il l'avait trouvé. Un sourire carnassier barra son visage, il pouvait enfin passer aux choses amusantes. D'un chuintement à peine perceptible, il tira un couteau de la taille d'un avant bras dont le manche était entouré de bandages blancs, et d'un coup sec, il s'entailla les veines du poignet gauche pour laisser son immonde sang noirâtre couler dans un encrier. Ne prenant pas la peine de s'occuper de sa blessure, il tira une longue plume blanche du dessus de son chapeau et, la trempa dans l'encrier ruisselant de sang. Il ouvrit un petit livre blanc aux pages sombres et cornues, et commença son rapport. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et sur la deuxième page apparurent ces mots :

« Ramène-la-moi vivante. »

Il serra vivement la mâchoire et d'un coup de poing nerveux frappa la chose la plus proche. Un liquide rouge se mit à couler sur le sol. C'était le cadavre d'une jeune femme. Son dernier repas. La rage le gagnait peu à peu. Il était un mercenaire sanguinaire, craint des trois mondes, un tueur hors pair. Il était craint par les dix commandants et on lui demandait de jouer les Baby-sitter ? Lui qui ne travaillait que pour la mort ? Une pensée le calma soudainement. Le message disait de ramener la fille vivante… mais ni en parfait état, ni en un seul morceau… Il retrouva son sourire carnassier et s'échappa, telle une ombre du centre de la lumière, bien décidé à la trouver et la ramenée, qu'_ils_ soient la pour l'en empêcher, ou pas.

.&.

« Tsubaki est devenue complètement folle depuis qu'elle s'occupe de cette satané fête » soupira Black Star, en suivant Kid et Soul à l'appartement de ce dernier. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle à changer de personnalité ! »

L'albinos et Kid soupirèrent à l'unisson et acquiescèrent. Il en allait de même pour Maka, la jeune fille paraissait plus épanouie qu'à l'accoutumé. Soul ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là ! Mais c'est juste qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle s'ouvrait aux autres mais à lui, alors qu'ils passaient pratiquement tout leur temps ensemble. Ces derniers temps elle acceptait même les contacts physiques avec Black, allant même lui faire des câlins de temps à autre. Pour cela il jalousait l'ami d'enfance de sa partenaire. Il regarda le concerné et décida d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui. Avant la fin de la fête.

Kid observa ses deux amis et coéquipiers, ils avaient un air limite dépressif à faire peur. Bien que le jeune shinigami ai sa petite idée sur la question, mais lui n'avait pas à ce plaindre. Liz et Patty étaient folle en général et tout le temps, sa ne le changeait pas de d'habitude. A cette pensée il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« T'a un problème Kid ? » demanda Soul, surpris. « Haha, non non t'inquiète mec ! Allez il faut se préparer pour ce soir ! » Sur ces bonnes paroles il poussa l'albinos et le bleu dans l'appartement.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'on doit mettre sa ? » soupira Black Star, avec une grimace de dégoût totale. « Black, c'est une fête mais aussi une cérémonie ! répondit Soul. Pas une soirée en boîte de nuit ! »

Sur le lit de Soul était posé deux costumes complets. Kid n'en ayant pas besoin, vu sa tenue habituel, s'amusa à regarder les deux guignols se débrouiller et s'embrouiller avec leur cravate. Se levant il sorti de la chambre de Soul et partis prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Seul dans la cuisine il éclata de rire, ce qu'il n'avait pas osé faire devant les deux autres, pour ne pas les froisser. Son verre d'eau avalé et sa crise de fou rire éteinte il reprit le chemin de la chambre.

« Ah qu'ils avaient l'air idiot ! C'est un truc à filmer ! »

En passant devant la chambre de la meister de Soul il entendit un bruit sourd. Fronçant les sourcils il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et eut juste le temps de voir une silhouette noir sautée par la fenêtre grande ouverte et de réaliser le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. La totalité des cours de la jeune fille étaient par terre, les nombreux livres de ses étagères n'en menaient pas large, le lit était complètement retourné. Visiblement l'intrus cherchait quelque chose, restait à découvrir quoi.

« Soul ! Black Star ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Maka s'assit silencieusement sur la chaise de bureau de son amie. Non loin d'elle, les trois filles débattaient tout en vidant armoires, tiroirs, sacs et placard. Tout y passait : sous-vêtements, hauts, jupes, jeans, chaussettes, robes, chaussures, bijoux … Sans compter les débats vraiment inintéressant de Liz et Tsubaki entre des « Ah non pas de couleur taupe, sa donne l'air malade ! » et les « Oh mais tu plaisante ? Une jupe fuchsia avec un haut vert pomme ? L'horreur ! », Et sans compter la crise de Patty qui refuse de porter un vêtement sans motif de girafe … La blonde est juste excédée. Elle n'a jamais fait attention à ce genre de détaille, ou plutôt cela ne l'intéressait pas. A cette pensée elle tiqua.

_Ou peut-être que je n'avais personne à qui plaire c'est tout …_

Songeuse, elle jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Oui, ce devait être la bonne réponse. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pense à qui peut-elle plaire ? Black Star ? Non, c'est sont ami d'enfance et même si ils sont très proche par moments elle l'aime comme un frère, et elle sait que c'est réciproque. Peut-être bien Kid ? … Non, pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait partager la vie d'un fou de la symétrie ! Il est mignon et gentil … et cela tant qu'il ne s'approche pas trop ! La jeune fille sourit à cette pensée, avant de ce rendre compte que ses choix s'amenuises. Ox est fou amoureux de Kim, et pas trop sont style de toute manière. Ce qu'elle aimerait c'est un garçon fort et courageux, comme n'importe laquelle d'entre nous, mais qui serait aussi gentil, intelligent, d'une beauté sauvage et cool, un peu comme …

« Maka ! interpella Liz, sortant la blonde de ses pensées. Tu pense quoi de ce short avec ce haut ? » La jeune fille détaille la tenue proposé par Liz. Un short en jean, court, et troué avec un haut doré et dos-nu. « Liz, c'est une cérémonie je te rappelle ! On ne va pas en boîte ce soir ! ». L'arme de Kid jeta sa trouvaille en râlant.

Tsubaki de son coter n'en fini plus de jeter des tonnes de fringues sur son lit, qui aura bientôt disparut, sous tout sa. Tout y passe, et l'armoire se vide peu à peu. Elle entend Liz grogner lorsqu'elle lui envoie malencontreusement une jupe dessus. Soudain elle trouve enfin ce qu'elle cherchait depuis le départ. Un sourire apparait sur son visage, d'une main elle attrape la poignée de la malle et tire dessus vigoureusement. Les trois filles se tournent, curieuse, vers leur amie.

« Tu fais quoi Tsubaki ? » demanda Patty, en se penchant. « J'ai trouvée nos tenue de ce soir les filles ! » Interpellées Maka et Liz s'approche et aide la brune à sortir sa trouvaille du placard. Elles en sortent une grande malle en bois de chêne à l'air vieillot. Tsubaki sourit et souffle sur le couvercle. Une multitude de poussière, accumulée par le temps, s'envole silencieusement. Face au regard interrogateur de Maka, elle répond : « C'est un héritage. »

.&.

« Attend, attend. Tu veux dire que quelqu'un à mis la chambre de Maka sans dessus dessous, alors qu'on était la et qu'on à rien entendu ? » Kid hoche la tête pour toute réponse à Black Star. « Ce qui veux dire, continu le ninja. Qu'elle aurait pu se faire agresser sans que l'on s'en rende compte alors qu'on est à même pas cinq malheureux mètres ? ». A l'entente de cette alternative Soul prend un air lugubre. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pourquoi fallait-il que les ennuis leur tombe toujours dessus ? Ils sortaient tout juste d'une guerre acharnée ! Et Bon Dieu, pourquoi Maka était-elle_ toujours _impliquée ? C'est un aimant à ennuis cette fille ou quoi ?

« Ne dramatisons pas, tempéra Kid. Mais il faut dire que c'est effrayant. Je propose qu'on remette les choses en ordre et que les filles n'en sachent rien. » Cette annonce surpris Soul, mais avant qu'il a put poser une question Kid continua. « Ce n'est pas la peine de les inquiétées maintenant, elles se sont données du mal pour cette fête. Et … » Les deux amis froncent les sourcils devant cette hésitation. « J'ai peur de la réaction de Maka. Déjà qu'elle à l'esprit fragile ces derniers temps, il ne faut pas la brusquer. »

Il plante son regard dans celui du meister de la concernée. Soul a compris. Si elle apprenait sa Maka aurait surement une réaction qu'il juge idiote, comme s'enfuir pour ne pas les impliquer ou pire encore aller se battre seule.

« Nous mènerons l'enquête sans les alerter, continu le shinigami. Et si on trouve une piste sérieuse, on les préviendra. On risque de s'en prendre plein la gueule mais temps pis, en attendant on surveille silencieusement. »

Ils hochent la tête d'un commun accord. Soul pousse un soupir et entre dans la chambre, suivis de près par Black Star et Kid. Le rangement se fait au début dans un silence presque religieux. Chacun range de son coter, plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain Black prend la parole.

« A votre avis il ou elle cherchait quoi ici ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Soul.

- Peut-être des informations, suppose Kid. Maka fait plusieurs recherches.

- Oui, mais pourquoi prendre le risque de s'infiltrer ? C'est stupide !

- Ecoute Black Star, intervint Soul. Je me fiche de ce qu'il est venu chercher, je veux juste lui refaire le portrait en bonne et due forme, alors arrête de supposer sa m'énerve. »

Kid et Black se regardent, Soul est touché dans son ego et sa se voit. La personne qu'il a juré de protéger aurait pu se faire attaquer alors qu'il est au même endroit. Néanmoins Black Star ne peut s'empêcher de demander :

« Vous croyez que c'est un élève de Shibusen ? »

La question jette un froid.

« Je ne pense pas, répondit Kid. Aucun élève n'aurait pu. Sinon on l'aurait probablement reconnu. Il n'aurait pas pris un tel risque » Les deux autres haussent les épaules et continu leur ménage.

Kid ramasse les livres de la jeune fille, sans manquer d'être impressionné. La plupart sont des livres de niveau six et sept, un niveau qui dépasse largement le leur et que même lui ne maitrise pas totalement. La plupart concerne les âmes noirs et les créatures de l'ombre ou encore les Kishin. Il pose un livre sur une étagère.

« Non ! Pas celle-là ! » intervint Black Star

Soul et Kid se retourne vers lui, interloqués. Devant leurs mines interrogatives le ninja s'explique : « Elle ne l'a emprunté qu'hier, et Maka a beau être rapide elle ne doit pas l'avoir fini. La preuve son marque-page est encore à l'intérieur, donc il est logiquement sur sa table de chevet. »

Les deux garçons lui lance un drôle de regard.

_Black Star est-il si proche d'elle qu'il la connait mieux que moi qui partage mon âme avec elle ?_

.&.

Maka, Liz, Patty et Tsubaki sont debout et silencieuse, face au lit. Sur le dit lit sont étendue quatre robes et leurs accessoires. Liz est à deux doigts de pleurer face à ces ouvrages magnifiques.

« Elles sont dans ma famille depuis plusieurs générations, explique la ninja. Une de mes ancêtres les a ramenées de sont voyage en France. Ma mère aimait beaucoup ces robes occidentales. Mais elles ne sont jamais sortie de cette malle, et pour leur première sortie je veux que ce soit vous qui les portiers ! »

La réaction des filles ne se fait pas attendre.

« Je refuse ! Tsubaki c'est ton héritage on … on ne peut pas …

- C'est vraiment trop d'honneur Tsub', sérieux on peut pas !

- Maka, Liz, sourit Tsubaki. Si je vous le propose c'est que j'en ai envie et que cela me ferrais vraiment plaisir ! Et puis il n'y que sur vous qu'elles seront à leur avantage ! »

Maka ouvre la bouche pour protester mais ne trouve pas d'arguments convaincant, alors elle se résigne : « C'est seulement pour te faire plaisir alors ! » La ninja sourit de toutes ses dents. Patty s'approche et lui fait un câlin. Elle est heureuse d'avoir trouvé de pareille amies. Elle reporte sont attention sur les robes. On dirait qu'elles ont été faites pour elles, la brune sait exactement laquelle ira avec laquelle d'entre elles. Elle s'approche de la première et la tend à Maka. La robe est noire, d'un noir démonique qui tranchera avec le teint blanc de la blonde, ce qui attirera bien des regards, elle en est certaine. La robe est faîte d'un corset à lacet dans le dos et d'une jupe en toile jusque mi-cuisse, au niveau de la taille une magnifique ceinture à motif rouge sang brille. Maka attrape la robe d'un geste peu sûr. Mais sans lui laisser le temps de protester la brune lui temps les chaussures, une paire de talons compensées noir fermée devant avec un lacet en forme de nœud à la cheville. S'en suit un collier du même tissus que le corset avec des motifs sanguins et d'une panoplie de bracelet.

« Tu viendra me voir pour le maquillage » fit Tsubaki, en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de la pousser dans la salle de bain.

La brune attrape la deuxième robe, moins gothique, qu'elle tend à Patty. C'est une robe couleur crème avec un corset à fermeture, une jupe en soie courte et un énorme nœud sur le côté droit. Ensuite elle lui tend une paire de ballerine, à nœuds aussi, noire et une barrette à cheveux du même motif.

Voyant Patty se retourner vers une autre pièce pour aller se changer, la jeune fille l'interpelle :

« Attend Patty ! »

Et elle se mit à farfouiller énergiquement dans se boîte à bijoux, avant d'en sortir une chaine en argent avec un pendentif peu commun.

« Une girafe ! » s'exclame la petite blonde, en prenant le joli collier. « Merci Tsubaki ! »

Pour réponse elle lui sourit avant tendre l'avant dernière robe à Liz. Une magnifique robe du XVIIIe siècle, bleu opale pour le corset à lacet et blanc pour la jupe en toile. Tsubaki lui tend ensuite une paire de collant à maille large et à trou blanc, histoire de donner un coter un peu frais à la tenue, et une paire de talon noir.

« Tsubaki je t'adore ! » fit Liz, avant de quitter la pièce.

La concernée rit avant de regarder la dernière robe, la sienne. Comme les autres elle a un corset et une jupe en toile courte, sauf que la sienne est d'un bleu nuit envoutant. Le haut du corset est orné de douce plume blanche, au centre une rose blanche vient casser cette effet de douceur, lui donnant un côté mystérieux. La robe est ainsi décorer de plusieurs roses blanches qui descendent le long du corset, belle et discrète. Comme elle. Au bas du corset le même effet de longue plume est fait, et dans sa jupe, un peu plus volumineuse que celle des autres, quelques roses sont piquées ici et là. Pour chaussure elle dispose d'une paire de sandale argentée à talons compensées. Une sorte de diadème en rose blanche et argenté vient compléter la tenue. Oui, ce soir elles seront irrésistibles.

.&.

De leur coter les garçons avaient finis de ranger la chambre de Maka et avaient finis de se préparer, avant de se rendre directement à Shibusen.

« Je ne pige pas pourquoi on doit les attendre ici, bougonna Soul. C'est stupide et bizarre…

- Ce sont des filles, jaugea Kid. Elles ne sont jamais normales ! »

Black Star éclata de rire et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa cravate trop serré. Soul n'en menait pas plus large, bien qu'habituer à ce genre de tenue conventionnelle à cause de ses origines nobles, il détestait ce genre d'attirais, trouvant que sa ne faisait que restreindre au possible ses mouvements. En plus ce n'était pas sont style même si sa avait un coter cool. Les trois adolescents regardèrent le soleil décliner, laissant place à la lune sadique. Leurs amies n'allaient plus tarder, et bien qu'ils ne le montre pas, ils avaient hâte de les voir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shiemi0 :** Merci :) J'espère que le chapitre 4 te plaira aussi !

**Neliia : **Sa se retourna toujours contre Maka xD ! Les morts aident, malgré eux, à mettre en place une atmosphère mystérieuse, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais arrêter de tuer tout le monde comme sa xD ! En ce qui concerne Maka et Soul j'éclaircirais la situation dans le chapitre 6, quand l'identité de l'Ombre sera dévoilé ;) ! Et je ne pense pas que l'Ombre tuera Maka, ce serait bête xD !

* * *

« Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! gémit Maka, l'air désespérée au possible. Tsubaki ! C'est trop … Trop … TROP ! »

Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire, avant de s'écrouler au sol dans leurs belles tenues. Se roulant presque par terre, tellement l'expression de Maka était hilarante. Tsubaki s'assit au sol tellement elle n'en pouvait plus. La jeune fille brune était magnifique, la tenue ne pouvait pas plus la mettre à son avantage. Le corset faisait ressortir ses courbes généreuse et fine tandis que la couronne de roses blanches faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux améthyste. Pour l'occasion la partenaire de Black Star avait laissé ses cheveux d'ébène sans attache, si bien qu'ils frôlaient presque le sol. En un mot, elle était irrésistible.

« Maka, t'es parfaite ! réussit à dire Liz, devant l'air catastrophé de la meister. Si Soul ne te saute pas dessus je veux bien embrasser Shinigami-sama !

- Liz c'est trop voya… Maka s'arrêta, réalisant ce que venait de dire la blonde. LIZ ! C'est quoi cette insinuation ?

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux ma belle ! répondit Liz, en respirant.

- Baha ! ajouta Patty, en se relevant. Maka et Soul sont amoureux !

- C'EST FAUX !

- Oui, intervint Tsubaki. On sait que c'est une faux ! »

Et Tsubaki et les sœurs jumelles repartirent dans un nouveau fou rire, elles adoraient faire tourner en bourrique Maka sur ce sujet. La concernée renifla sèchement, elle détestait ce genre de sous-entendu au sujet de sa relation, déjà compliquer, avec son arme, elle se retourna brusquement tout en marmonnant des incantations satanique dans sa barbe inexistante, tout ce qu'avait pu comprendre les filles étaient un « … va en enfer … », « … meurtre sanglant .. . » et « Poubelle … » ce qui avait fini de les achevées, les conduisant presque à l'asphyxie.

« On va finir par être en retard ! » intervint Maka, en regardant la pendule.

Catastrophées Liz, Tsubaki et Patty finirent de se maquiller, enfilèrent chaussures et capes et sortirent en trombe de l'appartement. Laissant une blondinette un peu perplexe devant cet ouragan. Le cri de Liz la ramena à la réalité, rapidement elle enfila ses talons et posa sa cape noire à capuchon sur ses épaules. Elle sortie de la chambre et ferma la porte, au moment de sortir elle resta bouche-bée. Le grand miroir collé à la porte lui renvoya une image qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Celui d'une jeune fille resplendissante. La robe lui allait à ravir, les talons lui rallongeaient ses jambes déjà fines et longues, le corset remontait sa poitrine discrètement mais assez pour changer de d'habitude. Ses longs cheveux blonds cendré lui arrivaient désormais presque au creux des reins et avaient été légèrement bouclé par les soins de la jolie ninja. Rabattant la capuche sur sa tête, elle sourit discrètement et sortis de l'appartement.

Sans ce rendre compte de la silhouette sombre qui l'observait sans un mot à travers la fenêtre. Silencieusement. Sans âme. Avec un sourire étrange.

.&.

Le conducteur regarda une énième fois dans son rétroviseur pour scruter son étrange passager. Le feu passa au vert, le taxi démarra et accéléra.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris au juste de prendre un pareil client ?_

Les mains moites il ajusta sa prise sur le volant, en essayant de reprendre un souffle régulier. Il s'agissait d'une silhouette habillée tout de noir avec une écharpe remontant jusqu'au bas des yeux et une paire de lunette noir, et la capuche tirée jusqu'au bas du front. Les mains dans les poches, le type n'avait pas bougé ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre depuis que le véhicule avait démarré.

_Il est vraiment bizarre ce type…_

Le conducteur jeta, encore, un regard au petit bout de papier que lui avait tendu la main gantée du passager. L'écriture était jolie et bien calligraphiée, par contre le morceau de papier paraissait assez abimé, assez vieux. Le chauffeur de taxi tourna à droite en direction de Death City. Il accéléra. Le mystérieux passager commença à s'agiter sur son siège, le taximan cru même entendre un grognement qui lui déclencha de longs frissons glacés le long de la colonne vertébrale. Le pauvre homme avait seulement envie de se débarrasser encore plus rapidement de ce client qui lui donnait l'impression d'un détraquer en fuite. Il accéléra encore. Un panneau vert afficha qu'il ne restait plus que cinq kilomètres avant l'entré dans la ville verdoyante qu'était Death City. Un sourire crispé apparu sur le visage blême du conducteur, ses yeux gris paraissaient néanmoins plus effrayé encore que précédemment. La voiture frôlait les 135 km/h. Et dans un fracas sourd la voiture entra en collision avec un bâtiment, ne laissant du conducteur qu'une silhouette sans vie et tordu.

« Shibusen … Me voila enfin arrivé. », résonna un son plus qu'une voix.

.&.

Désormais assis, et impatient, les trois garçons scrutaient l'horizon. Aucun d'eux ne ressentait l'envie de combler ce silence sans fin. Chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées, qui différaient toutes les unes des autres.

« Hey les gars ! »

Les concernés relevèrent la tête pour voir leurs amies presque à leur niveau. Kid haussa un sourcil dubitatif, sa réaction voulait surement dire : « C'est quoi ces tenues ? » mais il s'abstient. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Black Star.

« Oy, c'est quoi ces tenue ? » demanda-t-il, faisant allusion au capes qui entouraient les filles.

Pour toute réponse elles rirent doucement, et arrivèrent face à leurs cavaliers pour la cérémonie. La première Tsubaki enleva sa capuche et secoua la tête. [NDA : L'Oréal parce que je le vaux bien !] Personne ne bougea et on entendit distinctement trois mâchoires tombées au sol par surprise. « Alors ? » fit Tsubaki, en se retenant de rire. Soul et Kid se mirent à bégayer, Maka éclata de rire devant le spectacle en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

« Oups » fit-elle, en rougissant un peu. Les yeux des trois garçons s'exorbitèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. C'était Maka face à eux ? Leur rat de bibliothèque qui ne changeait que rarement de coiffure ? « Hey, ajouta Liz. Remettez vous les gars ! On dirait que vous ne les avez jamais vus ! » Sa sœur et elles enlevèrent leurs capuchons d'un geste synchro.

« Maka ? »

Les spartois se retournèrent vers celui qui avait interpelé la meister. Kilik.

« Waouh ! continua celui-ci. T'es trop belle ma parole ! - Merci Kilik ! répondit la blonde, en rougissant - Tu me réserve une dance ce soir ?

- Sans problème ! » rit Maka

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait Liz réprimanda les garçons de leur manque de compliments à leurs égard, Tsubaki se pencha discrètement vers Maka et lui murmura :

« Tu crois qu'ils vont réagir comment en voyant les robes ?

- Je prévois un arrêt cardiaque et toi ? »

Tsubaki éclata de rire en hochant la tête et elles entrainèrent les garçons dans la salle. En entrant chacun fut époustouflé à sa manière. Le centre de la salle était aménagé en piste de danse, dans l'un des coins furent installés plusieurs violons blancs où ce soir joueraient des violonistes d'exception. A chaque extrémité de la grande salle de grandes tables aux nappes blanches impeccables et brodés aux armoiries de l'école étaient disposées. Dessus étaient posé un buffet, une multitude de toast et de mets délicats, des chandeliers ornaient chacune des tables et de superbes menus calligraphiés attendaient à chaque extrémité. Royal.

Les rideaux habituel de la salle furent bien entendu échangés, ils étaient remplacés par de somptueux rideaux blancs, ainsi en parfaite harmonie avec la nappe et les violons.

La touche finale était la magnifique estrade installée non loin des violons, dessus un magnifique piano à queue, blanc, était posé.

« Les filles, fit Soul. Vous avez fait un travail excellent !

- Hé ouai, répondit Liz. On fait toujours un travail excellent mon cher Soul ! »

Le groupe s'avança vers les portes manteaux tout en regardant la salle, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Maka lança un air troublée à Liz qui ne comprit pas de suite le message de son amie. Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants d'intense réflexion que Liz faillit s'étrangler de rire, la blonde lui envoya un regard noir. Liz lui fit un signe de la main comme quoi elle avait tord de stresser pour rien.

« Tu permet que je te débarrasse ? »

Maka se retourna pour voir son partenaire lui proposer de la … débarrasser ?

« Débarrasser de quoi ? fit la jeune fille, penaude

- De ta cape, planche à pain ! »

Le Maka-chop ne se fit pas prier, la blonde aurait bien tué le blanc sur le champ si Tsubaki ne serait pas intervenue, en lui disant « Pas de livre Albarn ! ». Maka grogna mais lui remit son encyclopédie, et balança sa cape noire sur Soul.

« Qui a éteint la lumière ? »

Black Star et Kid s'écroulèrent de rire devant tant de débiliter. Finalement Soul déposa la cape et se retourna, pour enguirlander sa meister, mais ses paroles restèrent bloqué dans sa gorge. Deux mots volaient dans tout les sens dans son esprit : Beauté Fatale.

Et c'était peu de cas de le dire !

« Putain Maka t'es trop b…

- Black ton langage ! coupa Kid en mettant un coup au bleu, puis il se tourna vers Maka. Il voulait dire que tu es très en beauté ce soir ma chère.

- Haha, merci Kid ! répondit la blonde, mi-amusée mi-gênée.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit. » lui murmura Tsubaki, avec un clin d'œil, avant de se débarrasser de sa cape aussi.

On entendit clairement la mâchoire du Ninja s'écraser au sol. Liz et Maka se tapèrent dans la main en riant. Seulement leur petit numéro avait réussi à attirer l'attention de bon nombre des personnes présentes ici, Maka rougit instinctivement ne savant plus ou se mettre. Elle senti qu'on lui tirait le bras et se retourna.

« On va danser ? » proposa Soul

.&.

Loin de toute cette agitation l'Ombre était de retour à l'appartement de la meister à la faux. Assis tranquillement à son bureau, une tasse de thé fumante face à lui … ou elle.

L'Ombre feuilletait de drôle de pages sortis d'un coffret en bois. Des lettres plus précisément.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'arrive à me sentir bien avec tout le monde mais avec Soul sa bloque … Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, on est proche pourtant. Est-ce que cela t-il arrivé avec Papa, Maman ?_

_Je voudrais arriver à faire abstraction de cette gêne en sa présence mais c'est comme peine perdue. Je rougis pour rien, je n'arrive pas à enchainer deux mots … Rhaaa sa m'énerve !_

_Sinon Maman la construction de Shibusen est arrivée à son terme, on …_

L'Ombre lâcha la lettre. Il avait trouvé une information intéressante. Il pouvait les prévenir maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

Seul le léger flottement de sa cape aussi noire que ses intentions brisait doucement le silence peu commun à cette heure de l'après-midi au sein de ce parc urbain de la ville, bouillonnante d'activité et de vie qu'était Death City sous le soleil chaud de cette mi-journée. Il s'assit sur un banc et tapota son genou, un air satisfait plaqué sur son visage masqué. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge lui fit remarquer que non loin, caché des yeux de tous, le spectacle devait déjà avoir commencé. Il allait intervenir avant _eux_.

.&.

Un bruit terrible se produisit dans la forêt. C'était un horrible oiseau, grand comme le cyclope Polyphéne dans l'Odyssée d'Ulysse. Il était pourvu d'un long cou dénué de plume, de deux yeux carnassiers vides de sentiment et aussi noirs que le néant; et d'un bec crochu cachant une dentition aussi tranchante qu'un sabre Egyptien… Oui, c'était la Hupeur, cet oiseau qui vous faisait faire du somnambulisme et qui vous tourmentait au beau milieu de vos rêves pour les transformer en abominables cauchemars emplis de créatures plus horrifiantes les unes que les autres, et qui vous menait dans les endroits les plus sales et malveillants qui puissent exister dans le but de vous plonger dans la mort éternelle. Tel le disait la légende. Il vivait là où se trouvaient de bonnes âmes. Il fallait se méfier de la Hupeur, disait la légende, plus que tout après les douze coups de minuit. Elle ne présentait aucun aspect effrayant et pouvait bien ressembler à n'importe quel oiseau commun, car elle changeait d'aspect continuellement, prenant tantôt le jolis minois d'un rossignol ou tantôt celui d'une perruche aux couleurs chaleureuses pour mieux berner ses victimes. Mais dans son cri de tourmente se faisaient entendre des notes maudites. Celui qui les écoutait perdait aussitôt toute volonté, malgré lui, pour ne plus agir qu'à la guise du volatile malveillant et sournois. Il lui obéissait, en sortant de son lit, quittant la sécurité de sa maison, et partant en pyjama tel un somnambule vers cet oiseau de l'enfer qui se réjouissait de sa nouvelle attraction. La victime se livrait à la Huper dans un état second, loin de tous raisonnement et de toute réaction habituelle. Malgré les pieds nus dans la boue ou même le fait de marcher sur les aiguilles les plus pointues, il ne semblait ressentir la douleur. La Hupeur de son côté, reculait toujours plus loin pour attirer cette énième victime plus en profondeur, jusqu'au fond de la terre, de la pierre où elle s'enfonce sans merci aucune envers celui ou celle qui voit sans rien y faire sa fin arriver. Voila l'histoire de cet animal néfaste et semblait-il, disparu. A présent, pourquoi c'était-il éveillé de son long et profond sommeil dans lequel il était plongé depuis des décennies ?

.&.

Liz et Tsubaki se lancèrent un regard satisfait, tout en fixant Soul qui entrainait Maka loin d'eux, assez brutalement d'ailleurs. Black Star ayant repris ses esprits, et contenance par la même occasion, attrapa Tsubaki en clamant qu'il avait faim, sous les rires de celle-ci, qui le suivit. Patty les rejoint après avoir balancé sa cape sur Kid, pour qu'il l'accroche. Presque tous les élèves étaient arrivés. D'ailleurs Ox était en train d'installer un micro sur la scène, Shinigami-sama ne devrait donc plus tarder. Kid sourit, la soirée se présentait reposante, et sa lui plaisait. Il regarda Liz à la dérober, le corset opale est d'une finesse, comme si une fée l'avait fait elle-même, la jupe en toile blanche, le collant blanc déchirée et les talons rallongeaient encore les jambes de la jeune fille déjà longues et fines. Elle était radieuse.

« La robe te va superbement bien Liz. »

La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'entrainer lui aussi vers la piste de dance. Le jeune homme se laissa entrainer en souriant. Néanmoins il jeta un prudent et discret coup d'œil autour de lui en s'assurant que tout va bien, ne trouvant pas de quelconques problèmes il rejoint sa cavalière.

« Je suppose que tu veux surveiller ces deux là ? fit Kid, en désignant Maka et Soul

- Tu suppose bien ! ris doucement Liz. Comme d'habitude. »

Kid étouffa un vague soupir blasé, et pris le bras de la blonde.

« Bon eh bien, on danse ? proposa-t-il, en posant une main sur sa hanche

- Oui oui ! » répondit la jeune fille, enthousiaste

Kid et Liz rejoignirent les autres danseurs sur la piste, petit à petit, ils se rapprochaient de la meister et de sa faux. Se faisant les plus discrets possibles. La musique ralentit encore, les lumières devinrent de plus en plus douce. Kid fit tourner Liz sur elle-même, réduisant par la même occasion la distance entre les deux couples. La blonde lança un regard entendu à son meister, ils devaient agir maintenant. Alors que Kid allait par « inadvertance » bousculer Soul, la musique s'arrêta. Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'estrade. Shinigami-sama s'avançait. En voyant Maka et Soul se diriger vers la dite estrade, Liz ne put s'empêcher de pester.

« Allons, tempéra Kid. On a toute la soirée Liz !

- Oui, je sais. répondit la blonde. Mais c'est Grrrr … Frustrant ! »

Le Shinigami manqua d'éclater de rire. Le directeur était désormais face au micro. Quelques minutes plus tard la totalité des étudiants, et même les professeurs, se demandaient silencieusement si Shinigami-sama avait réellement toute sa tête. En effet quand un directeur, censé être un modèle de respect et de responsabilité pour tous, vous demande de bien vous « bourré la gueule » –je cite- et de se protéger si « l'_envie_ vous prend » on à le droit de douter de sa santé mentale. La guerre avait laissé pas mal de séquelles sur l'état mentale du directeur apparemment. Kid détourna le regard et soupira discrètement. Qui au juste lui avait foutu un père pareil ?! Enfin le discours du Directeur fut interrompu par le seul et unique imbécile de la salle, j'ai nommé Black Star, et la fête repris son cours.

« Oy Kid ! »

Le concerné se retourna pour voir Maka et Soul lui faisant signe d'approcher. Toujours avec Liz à son bras le Dieu de la mort se faufila habilement dans la foule afin de rejoindre ses amis, remarquant que Black gisait pitoyablement près des pieds de Tsubaki.

« Euh … commença le Shinigami, incertain. C'est Tsubaki qui l'a mit dans cette état ?

- Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? pouffa Maka, amusée.

- Ne dit-on pas que toutes les roses on des épines ! » ajouta Liz, en levant son pouce vers l'arme du ninja.

L'équipe éclata de rire. Kid se tourna vers la petite blonde, tandis que Patty revenait les mains chargé de sucreries et de pâtisseries en tout genre, et lui demanda la raison de son appel.

« Ah oui, je me demandais juste à quoi cela servait. fit-elle, en montrant un objet cylindrique et mou dans un sachet. Soul refuse de me répondre. ajouta-t-elle, une mine boudeuse. Donc qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Kid ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Son père avait définitivement péter un câble ! Quel idée de distribuer _sa _aux étudiants ?! Bonté divine ! Il regarda Soul qui était visiblement mal alaise et qui lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Le meister de Liz se mit à balbutier une réponse sans queue ni tête, tandis que Liz, écroulée sue le sol, riait à en perdre haleine. Soul attrapa l'_objet _de la conversation et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce en murmurant des absurdités. Maka, troublée qu'on ne lui ait pas répondu, se tourna vers son arme en lui demandant des explications.

« Je protège ton innocence. » maugréa Soul, en grimaçant.

Interdite la blonde ne dit rien et dévisagea son coéquipier.

« Tu m'empêche d'élargir mes connaissances surtout !

- Crois moi Maka, intervint Kid. Tu n'a pas besoin de ce genre de connaissances …

- Je m'en contre-fiche ! cria Maka, en croisant les bras d'un air décidée. Je veux savoir ! »

Black Star, bien réveillé, étrangement silencieux décida d'intervenir. Mais pas de manière habituelle. Oh non, il avait une idée. Il mobilisa ses capacités ninja et glissa perfidement de façon doucereuse :

« Je suis sûr et certain que Soul t'expliquera un jour, soit patiente. »

Ils le regardèrent tous interloqués. Tandis que le ninja insistait auprès de Soul, Liz manqua de tomber à la renverse tellement elle riait.

« Raah, grinça l'albinos. C'est promis je t'expliquerais !

- C'est vrai ?

- Promis. Un jour je t'expliquerais. »

Tandis que Maka sautillais, contente de sa réussite, Soul incendiait littéralement du regard son traître d'ami. Si un regard avait pu tuer, Black Star ne serait déjà plus. Et malgré cela le ninja ne put s'empêcher de rajouter, en riant :

« Mieux que sa, il te montrera même ! »

Et il éclata de rire tandis que les yeux de Soul s'exorbitaient sous l'annonce, Kid qui venait de comprendre se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche pour pouvoir rire à son gré sans se rouler par terre. Liz, dans le dos de Soul, leva les deux pouces vers Black Star qui jubilait d'avoir réussit son merveilleux coup. Kid essaya de reprendre sa respiration-et de récupérer le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait- et jeta un coup d'œil à Maka, qui semblait ravie.

« C'est vrai ? Promis ? » fit-elle à son coéquipier, avec un grand sourire.

Soul regarda à droite et à gauche, cherchant quelque chose pour le sauver de cette situation oh combien ridicule et gênante. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa meister d'ordinaire, mais lui promettre _sa_ était au-dessus des limites de la bienséance.

« Heu …

- Allez Soul, promet lui ! intervint Black Star, puis il ajouta perfidement en ignorant l'aura meurtrière de Soul. Tu ne voudrais pas ne pas la _satisfaire_ …

- Pr- … Promis » finit par lâcher Soul, par la même occasion il lança un regard noir à Black Star. Il allait le tuer. En faire des confettis. Ecraser chaque parcelle de son corps avant de jeter les restes aux Kishins ! Le tuer, puis le ressusciter, pour le re-tuer et ce de toutes les manières possible jusque la fin des temps.

Tsubaki s'autorisa un sourire amusée. Black Star avait l'air d'un imbécile mais cela cachait bien des facettes de lui. Particulièrement son côté manipulateur et pernicieux. Pour cela elle était fière de son meister, mais se garderais bien de lui dire, histoire de ne pas le voir avec un ego encore plus grand que celui qu'il a déjà.

Soul se détourna, rouge, ne voulant plus voir sa meister sauter de joie devant la promesse. Par Shinigami qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de promettre à Maka de lui montrer à quoi sert un préservatif ?!

.&.

Loin des festivités de Death City, mais pas si loin que sa, une silhouette encapuchonnée avançait le long des sentiers de terre battue de la forêt environnante. Seule dans le noir l'Ombre avançait d'un pas assuré et souple, tel un chat. Ou un fantôme. Un oiseau d'envola, troublant le silence pesant des lieux. L'Ombre s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers l'astre de la nuit, révélant deux grands yeux d'un violet scintillant et pur. Le regard d'un mythe ancien. Elle se remit en route, quittant les sentiers et se frayant un chemin entre les branches et les buissons, sa cape volant derrière sa silhouette qui se révéla fine et musclée. Parmi le silence pesant de la forêt l'Ombre entendait de fin murmure doucereux et discret au possible, signe qu'elle était presque arrivait à destination.

Après avoir observé durant de longues journées la meister et sa faux, et recueillit bon nombre d'informations sur eux, elle devait rentrer faire son rapport à ses supérieurs. Néanmoins sa mission ne s'était pas dérouler comme cela devait l'être. Un des membres de l'entourage de sa cible l'avait repéré, un certain fils de Shinigami, ce qui n'aurait pas dû se produire. Heureusement que ces imbéciles avaient décidés de ne pas en parler à Maka Albarn.

Désormais l'Ombre savait que la seule faiblesse de cette meister à l'âme Gregory et à la puissance étonnante n'avait d'autre nom que Soul Eater. L'héritier de la richissime famille Evans. Ce qui l'étonnait c'était que celui-ci ne soit pas encore une Death Scythe, avec une telle maîtresse il aurait du le devenir plus rapidement que la moyenne.

Mais ce n'était pas à l'Ombre de tirer des conclusions, elle n'était qu'un espion, celle qui devait analyser la situation serais celle que tous craignent dans l'organisation : la Détraqueuse d'Ames. Enfin c'était un de ses surnoms. Le plus célèbre parmi les nombreux noms qui la caractérisait. L'Ombre écarta plusieurs branche et déboucha sur une petite crique, le son mélodieux d'une flûte lui parvint et un sourire naquît sur ses fines lèvres d'un rose pâle. L'Ombre se débarrassa prestement de sa capuche. Et de ses grands yeux pourpres, regarda le feu qui dansait entouré de plusieurs silhouettes sombres. Elle était rentrée à la maison.

.&.

« Allons Soul, fit Liz. Ne fait pas cette tête ! On dirait que tu viens de plonger aux enfers !

- Liz, répondit doucereusement l'albinos, en regardant sa petite meister valser avec son imbécile d'ami d'enfance. Comme veux tu que je sois détendu après sa ?!

- Tu exagère, je te parie que Maka n'en aura que faire demain.

- Et je peux savoir comment tu compte réaliser ce miracle ? fit-il, sarcastique au possible.

- Simple, soupira la blonde. Je soûle notre petite Maka ! »

Soul recracha la totalité de son jus de citrouille sur le sol, sous les regards incrédules de certains élèves qui s'éloignèrent, tandis que son interlocutrice éclatait d'un rire cristallin.

« Quoi ?! croassa-t-il, choqué. Tu ose appeler sa une solution ?! Je te l'interdit !

- Mmmh, fit la jeune fille, en lui lançant un regard en biais. Mais c'est que tu y tiens à lui montrer à ce que je vois …

- Ce n'est pas sa ! s'écria Soul. C'est juste que ton idée est particulièrement tordue et dérangeante. Et je refuse de voir ma meister bourrée.

- Il faut bien un début à tout. » rit Liz

Le concerné bougonna dans sa barbe inexistante et se leva en présentant un bras gentleman à sa comparse qui accepta avec joie. Sur la piste de danse Black Star riait comme un débile en faisant tournoyer sa blonde d'amie, juste à coter d'eux Tsubaki et Kid semblait converser en même temps qu'ils dansaient. Soul regarda fixement sa meister et ne cessait de se dire qu'elle était rayonnante ce soir. A dire vrai il la trouvait rayonnante en général, elle avait quelque chose de spéciale. Une aura particulière. Certes il passait son temps à la mettre en colère et à la taquiner mais pour lui c'était bien plus que cela, c'était une sorte de relation privilégier qu'ils partageaient sans le savoir.

« Arrête de la regarder comme sa on dirait un psychopathe pervers. »

Le jeune homme sursauta à la remarque de sa comparse, qui le regardait avec un sourire suffisant. Soul grogna et entraîna une Liz hilare sur la piste de danse. Cette soirée signifiait plus qu'elle n'en paraissait, pour chacun d'entre eux.

« Hé bien Tsub' à fait du bon boulot, sourit Black à sa cavalière. Je ne t'ai pas vue avec un seul livre depuis le début de la soirée !

- Malheureusement … soupira Maka, avant de prendre un air contrit. En plus j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Allez, profite de cette soirée ! Tu bosseras demain !

- Oui, mais il y a … Je ne sais pas comment qualifier sa. expliqua Maka, en fronçant les sourcils. Sa me tiraille, comme avant la résurrection d'Asura.

- Hum … Je sais que tout ce que nous avons traversé nous à laisser pas mal de séquelles, toi particulièrement, mais si tu passe ton temps à ressasser tout ça, cela n'aura servit à rien de détruire Asura. Il faut arrêter de vivre dans le passé, Maka »

La jeune fille leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard sérieux de son ami d'enfance. En dehors des combats Black Star avait rarement ce regard sérieux. On pourrait dire ce qu'on voudrait, il n'était pas qu'un insensible idiot prétentieux …

« En plus tu à l'honneur de danser avec celui qui surpasseras Dieu ! »

… ou pas.

.&.

« Tu en a mis du temps pour revenir. »

L'Ombre se retourna pour apercevoir un jeune homme blond avec de grands yeux bleu rieur. Elle passa négligemment une main dans ses longs cheveux, d'un blond si pâle qu'il en était presque blanc, et rendit son sourire à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, les bras chargé de bois mort, lui indiqua du menton l'entrée de la caverne.

« La folle t'attend Nellia.

- Jack, rit l'Ombre dénommée Nellia. Si elle t'entend l'appeler comme sa elle va te tuer ! »

Le nommé Jack lui fit un clin d'œil complice et l'abandonna à l'entrée de la caverne. Le camp paraissait s'activer afin de finir de mystérieux préparatifs, Nellia rabattît la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et avança vers l'entrée de la caverne. A coter de l'entrée elle attrapa un bout de bois de la taille d'une balle de baseball et fixa le bout du morceau de bois. Les yeux de Nellia passèrent du pourpre à un rouge sang. Le haut s'enflamma.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de rentrer là-dedans, mais alors aucune. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas celle que Jack avait surnommé _la folle,_ au contraire elle adorait cette jeune femme comme sa propre sœur, c'est juste qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le passage qu'offrait cette grotte lugubre à l'odeur nauséabonde. Le sol était toujours humide dans ce passage, et à chaque fois elle menaçait de se ramasser royalement dans la boue. Un calvaire.

Nellia se pinça le nez et se força à ne respirer que par la bouche et seulement un minimum. En réprimant un juron elle accéléra, au risque de se retrouver couverte de boue et de bestioles gluante. Oui, le pire restait sans doute la faune qui peuplait le tunnel.

« C'est décider je vais la forcer à changer de passage, celui-ci est ignoble ! »

Balayant du regard les murs où se formaient des ombres douteuses, à cause de sa torche, elle manqua de tomber à cause d'une pierre à moitié enfoncer dans le sol marécageux. Pestant la jeune fille continua de progresser et bientôt elle aperçu enfin le bout du tunnel. Nellia fut aveuglée un instant par le soleil lumineux qui trônait dans le ciel. Si à Death City il faisait désormais nuit noir, ici à Nimurdes il faisait grand jour.

Elle balança sa torche de fortune dans un seau d'eau noir prévu à cet effet à la sortie de du tunnel, et regarda la fumée d'une blanc sale s'élever dans le ciel. Face à elle la route était large, ses dalles roses soigneusement jointes, et elle salua d'un bref mouvement de tête un voyageur qui faisait le chemin inverse du sien. Surement un informateur. Enfin, au sommet d'une colline arrondie, couverte d'herbe rase, Nimurdes lui apparut.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait la ville de Nimurdes, mais une nouvelle fois Nellia eut la respiration tout bonnement coupée. Nimurdes n'était pas une ville, mais un miracle de clarté, de couleurs et d'eau.

Jaillissant de la plaine rocheuse comme un bastion inexpugnable, un plateau rocheux aux bords verticaux s'élevait à une cinquantaine de mètres. La capital était construite à son sommet, ses tours défiant le ciel illuminés, ses coupoles de nacre et ses passerelles arachnéenne.

Chacun des toits semblait tissé de lumière et l'ensemble tenait d'avantage du chef d'œuvre prêt à l'envol que de la ville classique.

Plus magnifique encore que les constructions élancées, un rideau liquide tombait du plateau en une pluie continue et, caractère scintillante, rejoignait les méandres d'un lent cour d'eau qui en faisait le tour. La piste empruntait un pont brillant de millier de feux bleus qui se courbaient jusqu'à atteindre une brèche dans le plateau. Là, un dôme translucide protégeait le passage de l'eau qui jaillissait du sommet, comme d'une fontaine. Chacune des milliards de gouttes se teintaient alors d'une nuance azurée et nimbait les alentours de lumières surnaturelles.

Le marine se mariait avec l'outremer, ruisselant sur du cyan, ricochant sur de l'indigo.

Nimurdes était un somptueux jaillissement de formes éblouissantes, de lignes étourdissantes, éclairées par la symphonie lumineuse de sa chute d'eau éternelle.

Aucune construction ne s'élevait dans la plaine qui entourait la ville, comme si personne n'avait osé bafouer la magnificence de la cité.

Nellia ne cesser de se demander pourquoi la rivière tournait en boucle, ce qui était théoriquement impossible. Elle s'engagea alors sous le dôme, où l'eau ruisselait autour d'elle, teintant tout de bleu. Autre enchantement, l'air était étonnamment sec, et le vacarme qui aurait dû résulter de la chute de l'eau n'était qu'un bruissement presque imperceptible.

La brèche franchit, Nimurdes s'étendait devant Nellia. Tout d'abords une place pavée de grandes dalles de couleur azur, au-dessus de laquelle s'entrecroisaient des passerelles de cristal. Des tours, ensuite, hautes et fines, puis des rues aux perspectives enivrantes.

Impossible de savoir ce qui avait était réaliser par magie et ce qui avait été construit, la ville entière semblait magique.

Nellia traversa la place, sur son passage les gens se bousculaient pour la laisser passer. Ils savaient qui elle était, ils savaient qui elle allait voir. L'inquisitrice de Nimurdes.

.&.

Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend au-delà de la mort.

Mais ils vont bientôt

Le découvrir …

Pour leur plus grand regret.

.&.

Du côté de Death City la fête touchait à sa fin. Tous les élèves avaient réussi à passer une fabuleuse soirée qui avait libéré et apaisé les esprits encore sous le choc de la récente guerre. Comme si ils avaient enfin réussit à tourner définitivement la page.

Même Maka n'était plus reconnaissable tant elle respirait la joie de vivre. Elle avait dû, comme Tsubaki et les jumelles, accorder énormément de danse à leurs condisciples. Après tout elles étaient des héroïnes de guerre, et elles étaient sublimes.

Soul de son côté ne cachait pas son sourire, peut-être était-ce dû au nombre de boisson alcoolisés qu'il avait partagé avec ses amis ou simplement à l'aura joyeuse de son entourage, il avait même réussi à entraîner Maka sur une danse un peu electro. Ce qui leur avait valu de nombreux éclats de rire tant ils s'amusaient, le tout sous le regard mi- attendri, mi- amusés de leurs amis.

Après avoir remis leurs capes, pour les filles, et récupérer leur vestes, pour les garçons, le groupe d'amis sortis de l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle de la soirée. Maka senti le vent frais du soir et un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Elle repensa brièvement à la soirée et un sourire naquit automatiquement sur ses lèvres.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? »

La blonde se retourna vers son coéquipier qui lui souriait. Elle aimait le voir sourire, bien qu'elle ne le lui ai jamais dit. Pour toute réponse la petite meister lui envoya un sourire éclatant et reporta son regard sur la Lune, qui bavait comme un bien heureux.

« Oy les amoureux on y va ! » balança Black Star, avant d'éclater de rire.

Maka n'entendit pas la réponse grossière de son partenaire, ni les rires de ses amis. Quelque chose dans la Lune avait changé. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère. Elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Puis un mot s'imposa à elle, et bien qu'elle ne l'est jamais entendu ou lu elle ressenti un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahir. Comme un ancien murmure. Une clé perdue. Un passé douloureux que l'on oublie.

_Nimurdes_

_.&._

Nellia franchit la porte du palais, et remercia d'un bref signe de tête les gardes qui la refermèrent derrière elle. Sans un regard pour le somptueux bâtiment elle grimpa plusieurs séries d'escaliers d'un pas rapide. Il fallait qu'elle fasse son rapport au plus vite. Rapidement elle atteint le sixième étage, l'avant dernier, et frappa à la sixième porte. La plus finement ouvrager de l'étage. Le bureau de son amie et supérieure.

« Entre. »

La voix avait retentit avant même que Nellia ne lève la main pour toquer, ce qui lui tira un bref sourire en coin. Elle poussa la porte. La pièce était agencé comme dans son souvenir, les couleurs sombres n'avaient pas changer. Malgré la richesse du palais la pièce qui lui faisait face était simple, modeste et sombre, mais malgré cela elle dégageait une aura de fraîcheur. Une aura apaisante. La pièce la plus importante du château était aussi la plus pauvre, c'était un paradoxe qui faisait bien rire la propriétaire des lieux.

« Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir Nel' »

Nellia ne cacha pas son sourire à son interlocutrice, qui assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la regardait. Plus que tout le palais ou la cité, c'était la beauté de l'Inquisitrice qui avait fait la popularité du royaume. Une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, qui balayaient le sol, et qui tombaient en boucles éparses autour d'un visage angélique. Une peau tellement blanche qu'elle en était parfois translucide, des joues rosés pareille à celle des poupées françaises, des lèvres fine et pleine d'un rose adorable. Mais ce qui attirait instantanément le regard était ses yeux. Deux grandes émeraudes doré scintillant de gaîté et de malice.

L'Inquisitrice de Nimurdes semblait être un chef d'œuvre des dieux.

« Tu m'a manquée aussi, Emmelyne. »

La frêle jeune fille descendit de son perchoir et se jeta presque dans les bras de son amie. Il était étrange de se dire que c'était dans ce corps fragile et frêle résidait un pouvoir incommensurable et sans limite. Ce qui faisait d'Emmelyne Alckatraz une souveraine admirée et crainte de tous.

« - Alors quel nouvelles m'apporte-tu, Ombreuse ?

- Pas mal de nouveautés Emmy !

- Parfait, parfait, fit la jeune fille. Je sonne pour qu'on nous apporte quelque chose à grignoter et tu vas me raconter tout ça. »

Nellia acquiesça et pris place dans un fauteuil confortable face à la table basse. Emmelyne en face d'elle. L'Inquisitrice portait comme à son habitude sa robe blanche sans manches qui lui arrivait aux pieds, et un fin cercle d'or, sertis d'un émeraude, autour de la tête et une fine ceinture d'or autour de sa taille fine. Même dans cette simple tenue elle possédait une aura impressionnante pour une fille aussi jeune. Effectivement la souveraine fêterait ses seize ans dans quelques jours.

Au début le peuple avait été contre la montée sur le trône d'une gamine, mais elle avait fait ses preuves. Preuves qu'elle devait à une enfance douloureuse, à une maturité arrivé trop tôt, un passé baigné dans le sang et dans la trahison. Une enfance sans parents ni amis sur qui compter. Mais cela avait fait d'elle une reine jeune, mais qui avait la tête sur les épaules. Mais qui en avait fait une amie du peuple. C'est sans doute ce qui était le plus important pour cette jeune fille au passé aussi obscure que ses longs cheveux tressés, et aussi mystérieux que ses yeux peu commun.

Même Nellia, plus âgée que la reine, ressentait envers elle un respect profond et avait une totale confiance en cette enfant devenue adulte trop tôt.

Un serviteur en tenue parfaite entra après que Emmy lui en ai donné la permission, et posa sur la table un service à thé servis, et un assortiment de gâteaux qui avaient l'air tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Il fit une courte révérence vers l'Ombreuse et une plus profonde envers son altesse, puis sortis en emmenant avec lui son chariot en argent et les plateaux.

Nellia commença son récit, sans omettre la moindre chose. Au cours de son récit Dalme, la panthère argenté d'Emmy, entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre encore ouverte, et se posa en ronronna au pied de sa maitresse. Sans cesser de fixer Nellia de ses grands yeux noirs.

Emmelyne ne changea pas d'expression tout au long du rapport de son amie et bras droit, même quand elle sût que Nellia s'était fait voir.

« Bien, fit la reine, quand son amie finit son récit. Tu as été parfaite sur ce coup Nellia. Et je dois dire que ta malencontreuse erreur est en notre faveur, de cette manière l'entourage de Maka sera plus attentif à son encontre ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Tu dois aussi savoir que nos sentinelles de l'est ont perçu pas mal de grabuge vers la forêt enchanté. La Huper aurait été libéré dans la soirée. »

Nellia fronça les sourcils. La Hupeur était sous maléfice depuis des millénaires ! Quel était l'idiot qui avait été assez con pour …

« Ne me dis pas que c'est _lui_ ?! »

Emmy se contenta d'hocher la tête, la main perdue dans le pelage brillant de son animal.

« - Je ne te cache pas que je suis inquiète, si il se met à faire des idioties on devra agir plus vite !

- Zut ! maugréa Nellia. Le plan va changer ?

- Non, on va juste l'accélérer, même si cela ne me plais pas.

- Bien … »

Les deux amies se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant quelques instants. Puis le sourire aux lèvres Nellia demanda :

« Alors à quand le mariage ma jolie ? »

La grimace que tira la jeune fille la fit éclater de rire.

« Ne m'en parle pas, je t'en prie ! Le prêtre est encore passé ce matin avec une liste de prétendant ! Mon Dieu que je déteste cela !

- Bah il va bien falloir qu'on te case, sinon tous les beaux garçons vont continuer à fantasmer sur toi et on aura aucune chance, nous pauvre mortel ! »

La brune lui tira la langue, et rétorqua avec un air manipulateur :

« Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire _toi,_ on sait tous que Jack craque sur t… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase Nellia balança un coussin dans la face de la reine.

« Je ne pense pas non, et en plus arrête de dire des bêtises et contente toi de te marier et de faire des enfants pour que je sois leur marraine ! »

Emmy éclata de rire et les deux amies continuèrent à se lancer des piques sans méchanceté et oublièrent un instant les problèmes qui les entouraient.

Mais elles devaient s'occuper du cas de Maka Albarn, et ce dans les plus bref délais.

.&.

Maka éternua dans son sommeil, et se pelotonna contre son oreiller comme si elle cherchait à se rendormir, mais c'était peine perdue, les rayons du soleil sur son visage la dérangeait. Elle changea de position et senti son oreiller gémir, elle lui grogna en retour, et se laissa bercer.

… Stop. Pause. Temps mort. Depuis quand un oreiller gémit et respire ?!

La blonde se releva en criant, le drap contre elle. Soul ouvrit brusquement les yeux et changea son bras en faux.

« L'est où l'ennemi ?! »

Le ton rauque et endormis du jeune homme laissé montrer que même s'il y avait eu un quelconque ennemi il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose. Soul reporta son attention sur sa meister et lui lança un regard dur.

« C'est quoi le problème ?! »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux parfaitement ronds, le problème ? Cet imbécile osait lui demander le problème alors qu'il était dans son lit à moitié à poil et qu'elle aussi ?

« Mais c'est toi le problème ! criat-elle, en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

- Déjà on ne montre pas les gens du doigt, rétorqua l'albinos. Et en plus on ne réveille pas les gens en hurlant ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles il replongea dans les oreillers et se rendormis comme si de rien n'était. Maka l'observa un moment, totalement choquée, puis attrapa un coussin et se mit en tête d'étouffer son arme. Peut-importe les conséquences !

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que débuta cette journée qui s'annonçait riche en émotions.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul hochait la tête depuis une bonne demi-heure, d'un air affligé, face aux élucubrèrent à rallonge de sa meister. Maka ne s'en rendait même pas compte, totalement plongée dans ses explications sur les pouvoirs des sorcières d'Afrique du Sud. Il était hors de question que Soul rate l'examen de début d'année.

« Donc, continua la blonde, en jouant avec un croissant. Si tu lance un tranche sorcière quand la sorcière lance un- »

Soul venait d'enfoncer le croissant dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à répliquée, outrée.

« Chut, la coupa-t-il. Tu entends ? »

La blonde ravala ses indignations et tendit l'oreille. Dehors le soleil brillait déjà et on entendait le chant des oiseaux, avec en fond le bruit familier de la circulation. Il n'y avait pas encore de cris d'enfants ou d'adolescents turbulents, surement en raison de cette bonne heure matinale. Maka eut beau se concentrer, elle n'entendit rien d'anormale, ou même qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

« Tu vois comment il est beau le silence ? »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire sarcastique. Sourire qu'il ravala bien vite sous le coup du dictionnaire bien ajusté de sa partenaire.

« Argh. gémit-il, en s'affaissant sur la table. Pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Tu l'as cherché, répondit la blonde, avant de soupirer. Tu pourrais prendre le test de rentrée un peu au sérieux, Soul ?

- Je le réussirais, t'inquiète.

- Mouai, fit-elle, pas convaincu du tout. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir y aller ! »

Soul hocha la tête et commença à débarrasser tandis que la jeune fille allait faire son sac. Il déposa les tasses et les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle et se gratta le sommet du crâne avec perplexité. Deux Maka-chop en moins de trois heures, il n'avait pas chômé. Mais ce qui le travaillait réellement était ce qui s'était produit la veille, pendant la nuit.

Maka s'était mise à hurler dans son sommeil et avait déblatérer des choses sans queue, ni tête. Et cela pendant un bon quart d'heure. Il avait fini par s'endormir à ses côtés, mort de fatigue. Il se souvenait juste qu'elle avait parlait d'un certain « Nimurdes » et d'une fille effrayante en robe blanche.

Il s'adossa contre l'évier, songeur. Le plus déstabilisant avait été l'état de son âme à ce moment-là. Il l'avait sentie totalement chamboulée, au bord de la crise de nerf.

En se réveillant elle n'avait pourtant pas été capable de lui relater son cauchemar dans les détails. Elle ne s'en souvenait même pas à vrai dire. C'était sans doute cela le plus étrange, Maka avait une mémoire à toute épreuve – c'est aussi ce qui rendait ses traumatismes plus fréquents et plus forts- elle n'oubliait jamais rien habituellement.

Maka finissait de remplir son sac et de faire son lit. Elle s'empourpra un peu en pensant qu'elle avait littéralement obligée Soul à dormir avec elle.

_Ça n'arrive qu'as moi ce genre de frasques, pensa-t-elle, en soupirant doucement. _

Un vertige la saisit un instant quand elle se pencha pour amasser son sac. Maka se releva brusquement et se retint au coin du bureau. Une douleur lui vrilla le tympan, comme pour se propager dans son crâne. Elle ferma les yeux avec force en grimaçant. Dès que ses paupières furent closes elle entrevit une lumière, puis une série d'images. Comme une sorte de vision qui s'imposait à elle.

Elle se trouvait dans une forêt sombre, uniquement éclairée par la lune. Son allure était spectrale, mais étrangement elle était habillée comme à l'accoutumé. Juste devant elle, une jeune fille semblait ne pas la voir. Elle était vêtue d'une courte robe blanche qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, avec une paire d'ailes scintillantes dans le dos. Un tatouage entourait le haut de son bras. Ces cheveux étaient lâchés dans son dos, lisses. Elle se dirigeait vers le feu de camp entouré d'arbres quand un jeune homme sortit des fourrés. Il sembla lui déclarer quelque chose mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Maka s'approcha doucement d'eux, comme ralentit par l'irréalité de la scène. Les cheveux blonds argentés du jeune homme étaient en bataille. Maka assistait à la scène comme si elle n'était qu'une simple spectatrice muette et invisible. Elle vit ensuite la jeune fille se tourner vers elle, une expression de stupeur au visage.

« Maka ? »

L'appelle raisonna étrangement aux oreilles de la jeune meister. Si profond et si familier à la fois.

« Maka, hé ho, Maka ? »

La blonde rouvrit les yeux et son cœur manqua un battement. Les prunelles rouges de Soul étaient à deux centimètres des siennes. Elle sentait même le souffle de son arme sur ses lèvres. Elle recula précipitamment.

« Tout vas bien ? fit Soul, en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, c'est tout. Tu voulais ?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais qu'on y ailler en moto ou à pieds ?

- Hé bien … fit-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Pourquoi pas à pieds ? Il fait beau dehors ! »

Soula hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire.

« Let's go. »

**.&.**

Nellia se précipita dans la chambre de l'Inquisitrice, l'air aussi inquiète qu'en colère. Elle défonça d'ailleurs, plus qu'elle n'ouvrit la porte en bois de pin sculpté.

« Votre majesté ! »

Sous ses yeux la petite souveraine avait troquée sa robe d'Inquisitrice contre un short en jean et un sweat à capuche blanc. Ses cheveux, ordinairement si finement et subtilement tressé autour de ses longues boucles brunes, était joint en une longue queue de cheval haute, de laquelle s'échappait seulement la mèche de côté de l'Inquisitrice. La couronne de la jeune fille avait laissé place à une casquette noire. Lorsqu'elle vit sa grande amie, elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

Nellia pris une grande inspiration en fermant la porte, avant de reprendre en hurlant :

« Espèce de folle ! Emmelyne Alckatraz c'est quoi ton délire ?! Je refuse que tu aille dans ce monde ! C'est totalement hors de question ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, les serviteurs s'étaient amassés et s'entre-regardaient choqués au plus haut point. Leurs perplexités s'épaissit lorsqu'ils entendirent le rire cristallin de l'Inquisitrice s'élevé et s'amplifier, sans aucune retenue.

« Ne ris pas ! Tu es complètement irresponsable !

- Allons, allons Nellia, tempéra la jeune fille, en souriant. Que t'arrive-t-il donc ? »

L'Ombreuse faillit s'étouffer d'indignation.

« Il m'arrive que la reine de ce pays veut aller gambader comme une paysanne dans des contrés pleines de monstres en tout genre !

- Ce n'est que ça, rit elle, avant de regarder son amie avec amusement. Je te rappelle que je faisais partie de ces « paysannes » Nel'.

- Oui je sais, répondis Nellia, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir remis ce sujet sur le tapis. Mais Emmy, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. »

La lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans les émeraudes scintillantes de la jeune Alckatraz disparu subitement.

« Je le sais fort bien. Mais j'ai pris cette décision il y a longtemps déjà.

- Tu aurais pu m'avertir, bougonna l'Ombreuse. Tu imagines ma tête lorsque ton conseillé m'as appris que tu allais faire la guerre aux monstres ? »

L'Inquisitrice éclata de rire.

« Benoît à toujours eut un côté dramatique, tu le sais bien. »

Nellia soupira et jaugea son amie d'un œil mauvais.

« C'est quoi cette tenue ? fit-elle. Et ces cernes ? »

Lyne s'assit sur le canapé, et fit signe à la belle Ombreuse de la rejoindre.

« Je me vois mal vivre la vie de bohème et me battre en robe. Et pour ça, continua-t-elle en désignant les poches violettes sous ses yeux. Hé bien disons que j'ai essayée de rentrer en contact avec la jeune Albarn.

- Tu es entrée en contact avec Maka ?

- J'ai _essayée_ … disons qu'elle n'a pas été ravie de cette intrusion.

- Un point positif à cette nuit blanche ? demanda Nellia, avec un soupçon d'ironie.

- Deux même, rit Emmelyne. Elle a fini la nuit dans les bras d'Eater et moi j'ai retrouvé mes converses, regarde ! »

Nellia ne sut pas si elle devait rire ou bien pleurer devant la candeur déterminé ou l'inconscience affligeante de la petite magicienne. Elle regarda l'adolescente bouger ses pieds afin de lui faire voir ses baskets courtes et noires, sous tous les angles.

« Vous êtes un cas désespérer, votre Altesse.

-Cesse donc de me donner du « Votre Altesse » à toutes les sauces et viens me donner un coup de main pour empaqueter mes affaires.

- Bien, souffla Nellia. Mais je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu viens de le faire. »

Le sourcil de Nellia eut un tic nerveux, elle détestait quand son amie se foutait de sa gueule aussi ouvertement. Mais d'une part cela la rassurait. Emmelyne restait une adolescente parmi tant d'autre.

« Bien, je peux en poser une seconde ?

- Tu viens de le faire aussi Nel', s'amusa la souveraine, en masquant son sourire.

- Je vais t'étrangler. »

L'Inquisitrice rit doucement et lança un regard désolée à son amie.

« Excuse-moi, mais la perche était trop bonne. Tu voulais savoir ?

- Pourquoi le rapprochement de cet Eater avec Maka te tient-il à cœur ? »

La brune posa l'épée qu'elle avait dans la main sur la table basse en ivoire. Elle planta ses yeux verts dans ceux, améthyste, de la mage de l'Ombre.

« C'est capital, Nellia. Sans Soul elle ne pourra pas affronter qui que soit. C'est marqué dans le livre du destin, fit-elle, avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre un ton prophétique. _Elle est la clé de la fin du Monde. Il est celui qui la conduira. Elle est le pouvoir mais Il est le déclencheur du pouvoir._ Tu comprends ?

- Oui, mais comment être sûr que la prophétie parle bien de Soul Evans ? Cela pourrait être le ninja ou le Shinigami.

- Aucune chance. Aucuns d'eux ne peut se vanter d'avoir accès à son âme. Cela ne peut être que lui. De plus …

- De plus ?

- Ils font un couple trop mignon ! »

Une envie de se taper la tête contre un mur prend soudainement Nellia. Elle inspire et expire en récitant les noms des grands rois et reines de Nimurdes pour reprendre son calme sous le regard enfantin et amusée de la souveraine. Elle ajoute finalement :

- Le grand départ est pour ? »

Le ton résigné de Nellia parlait pour elle. Elle n'était pas du tout ravie de sortir l'Inquisitrice de Nirmudes, mais une fois que cette tête de mule d'Emmelyne avait une idée en tête même un démon des enfers ne lui ferait pas renoncé.

« Demain ! »

L'Ombreuse s'étrangla.

« Comment ça ? Je suis sensée réunir un commando capable d'assurer ta sécurité en moins d'une journée ?!

- J'ai déjà constitué l'équipe, ne t'inquiète pas Nel'. »

_Dieu du ciel, je crains le pire, pensa Nellia._ Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison …

« Il y aura Lily, toi, les J.J.R.S et moi. »

Le cri de stupéfaction de Nellia fit sursauter Emmelyne, qui suspendit son geste.

« Tu ... tu … je …nous … »

La magicienne s'approcha de son amie, la mine inquiète.

« C'est hors de question ! s'écria Nellia, en regardant l'Inquisitrice comme si il fallait l'interner. Il n'est même pas envisageable que ces quatre hurluberlus soient chargés de ta protection ! Lily passe encore mais pourquoi _eux_ ?! Ils ne sont même pas capables de faire bouillir de l'eau ! C'est hors de question ! »

**.&.**

C'est baignant dans son propre sang que nous retrouvons Balck Star à Death City. Le pauvre ninja avait eu le malheur de faire une remarque plus que déplacé à l'égard de Maka et voilà où il en était, se noyant dans son hémoglobine, affalé sur son bureau.

« Tu n'y es définitivement pas allé de main morte, ris Liz, en train de se vernir les ongles de rouge. Le pauvre.

- Dis Maka, intervint Kid. Tu ne voudrais pas le frapper de l'autre côté de la tête, s'il te plaît ? »

Soul, Maka et Tsubaki lui lancèrent un regard incrédule. Le Shinigami n'était pas d'ordinaire violent, alors pourquoi …

« Question de symétrie, tu comprends. »

… tout s'explique.

Maka leva son encyclopédie, une veine palpitante apparut au coin de son front. L'instant d'après Kid avait rejoint Black Star dans le clan des victimes de l'humeur massacrante de Maka Albarn.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? chuchota Tsubaki à Soul.

- Va savoir, elle est comme ça depuis ce matin. J'me suis pris deux Maka-chop pour rien ce matin.

- Elle te mène la vie dure, se moqua gentiment l'arme.

- Baaaah, soupira la faux. J'ai l'habitude. Et puis sinon ce ne serais pas elle.

- Mmmh. Et tu l'aime comme ça. ajouta Tsubaki, perfide. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je l'aime comme- »

Soula s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers une Tsubaki victorieuse qui jubilais sans vergogne. Il rougit vaguement en tentant de contredire ses précédents propos sous l'œil sarcastique de la fleur de Camélia.

« Tu devrais lui dire. »

Soul observa Tsubaki un instant. Elle le regardait avec sérieux. Il soupira et reporta son regard sur Stein qui était _encore_ en train de tuer le dernier représentant d'une espèce protégé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui dire exactement ? Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la jeune fille blonde. Mais il avait surtout peur que cela bouscule le fragile équilibre qui s'était établit entre eux. Un équilibre entre un meister et son arme était d'une importance capitale

Il posa son regard sur la blonde à sa droite. Elle écrivait à toute allure, ne manquant pas la moindre remarque de Stein –ce qui était presque surhumain-, les feuilles se recouvraient de noir aussi rapidement qu'elles entraient en main de la meister. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure, par réflexe, ce qui tira un regard attendri à Soul. Il les connaissait par cœur, les tics de sa partenaire. Celle-ci leva d'ailleurs ses deux yeux de jade vers lui, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

Il lui fit signe que ce n'était rien et se plongea dans ses pensées.

Un peu plus tard, à la bibliothèque. Soul tira une chaise face à celle de Maka, posa ses fesses dessus et lui tira les cheveux avec un sourire innocent.

Elle releva la tête de son livre et lui lança un regard noir.

« Pas que j'étais en train de réviser mon examen, ah ça non ! »

Il lui jeta un regard franchement moqueur en lui désignant les marques des pages des livres sur sa joue.

« Enfin si, c'était l'idée de départ, mais je me suis endormie.

- Tu travailles trop.

- Et toi pas assez. »

Il soupira, sachant que sur ce sujet elle serait intraitable. Son regard se pose sur la tête bleue qui ronfle sans gêne près d'eux. La main de Maka s'abattit dans état d'âme sur la tête de Black Star qui se releva d'un coup, presque au garde à vous.

« Le combat commence ?! Ils sont où les monst-

- Tu dormais au lieu de réviser, coupa Maka, l'air énervée.

- De toute façon qu'on se le dise, les révisions c'est pour les cons. C'est connu, ceux qui n'ont pas mon savoir sont obligés de réviser. Or avec un cerveau comme le mien, à quoi cela peut-il servir ? Et quand on lit le tas de conneries qu'un auteur peut placer, avec tout ça ils vont finir par réussir à m'abrutir ! Et les professeurs qui ne comprennent toujours pas pourquoi je n'accepte pas de lire dans leur manuel... »

Soul éclata de rire, avant de recevoir un regard réprobateur de la bibliothécaire et de sa meister.

_On se demande qui c'est qui doit instruire ici. Les élèves ou les professeurs, _pensa Black Star, en s'étirant. _Il n'y en a qu'une qui vaut le coup de venir dans cette école de poulpes._

« - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda enfin Maka à son arme, qui jouait toujours avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Je voulais te faire lire ma dissertation.

- J'ai une tête à lire des dissertations ? houspilla Maka, en masquant un bâillement et donnant une tape sur la main de son ami pour qu'il lâche ses cheveux. Je ne lis déjà plus les miennes ...

- Maka se rebelle, ironisa Black Star. Faîte place. »

La blonde se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Soul et Black entame une conversation, tandis que Maka se replonge dans son livre. Au bout de plusieurs lignes elle commence à sentir ses paupières s'alourdir et manque de soupirer de frustration. Elle sent les doigts de Soul qui ont visiblement décider de faire mumuse avec ses cheveux. Intérieurement elle se félicite de les avoir laissé devenir aussi long.

Elle leva les yeux et regarde son ami d'enfance et son arme parler basket. Son regard vert se pose alors sur un groupe de filles qui semble les regarder, de l'autre côté de la salle. Maka ne les connait pas mais elle n'as pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que les regards noirs des cinq filles lui sont destiné. Elle ressent la puérile envie de leur tirer la langue.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle sent le regard froid de quelque groupie de Soul ou Black Star dans son dos. Etre la partenaire d'un des garçons les plus en vus de Shibusen et l'amie d'enfance d'un autre n'avais pas toujours de bons côtés.

« Hé Maka. »

L'interpellée tourne les yeux vers le ninja.

« Un basket ce soir, ça te tente ?

- Pas trop, en fait. Je vais plutôt rentrer et dormir un peu, décida-t-elle, puis elle ajouta en voyant que Soul allait se désisté lui aussi. Tu peux y aller Soul, je vais juste me reposer. Promis. »

Il la fixa un moment avant de finalement acquiescer. Black Star poussa un hurlement de joie et commença à entamer son fameux discours comme quoi il allait tous les buter, lorsque l'encyclopédie du Monde tome 1 s'abattit sur son crâne. Le mettant K.O.

« Il n'apprendra jamais, soupira Soul.

- J'en ai bien peur. »

Les deux partenaires se fixèrent un instant de pouffer de rire. Sous le regard noir des filles présentes.

« Je te raccompagne à l'appartement, annonça Soul, alors qu'ils quittaient tous l'école après leur première journée de cours.

- T'es pas obligé.

- Je dois me changer, et ce n'était pas une proposition. »

Elle sourit devant l'air buté de son partenaire.

« Regarder ce nuage ! babilla Patty, d'un air ravi. Il ressemble à une girafe. »

Maka eut un sourire tendre en fixant l'adolescente-enfant. Elle aimait beaucoup Patty. Même si celle-ci était parfait trop enfantine, elle lui donnait ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu dans son enfance. Le goût de l'insouciance. Qui plus est la cadette Thompson possédait une force qui faisait une sorte d'équilibre avec son caractère.

Kid jeta un regard à Maka qui riait avec Patty et Tsubaki. Plus loin, en train de se bagarrer, Soul et Black Star semblaient avoir une discussion animée.

Liz posa une main sur l'épaule de son meister.

« Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? fit-elle

- Ouai, fit-il, l'air songeur. Et disons que la discussion que j'ai entendu entre mon père et Stein ne me rassure pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que qu'ils se sont dit ?

- Apparemment Maka serait au centre d'une espèce de prophétie étrange. Il serait question de gens venant d'un continent dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. »

Liz fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

« Un continent ?

- Un endroit appelé Nimurdes, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

La blonde réfléchis brièvement, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle haussa finalement les épaules, et désigna Soul du menton à son meister. Il lui fit un signe négatif. La faux ne devait pas être alarmé sans qu'ils aient des preuves concrètent. Déjà que l'apparition de l'ombre dans l'appartement de Maka et Soul les avaient rendu paranoïaque une bon bout de temps …

Liz ne dis rien, mais elle sentait que Kid lui cachait quelque chose.

**.&.**

Maka sortis de la douche et s'enroula dans son peignoir. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et pris un verre d'eau. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se pencher sur l'espèce de flash qu'elle avait eu le matin même. Entre les cours et ses amis le temps lui avait manqué, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant.

Les images étaient encore fraîches dans sa tête. Cette fille en robe blanche. Elle l'avait déjà vue, c'était certain. La meister ne saurait dire exactement où mais elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà rencontrée. Tout comme elle était certaine que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait cette belle inconnue dans ses rêves.

La jeune fille enfila rapidement son pyjama et se glissa dans ses couvertures. Couvertures, qui avaient toujours l'odeur de Soul sur eux. Elle s'endormit rapidement.

**.&.**

Au terrain l'obscurité commençait à se faire ressentir, c'est pourquoi les six amis se saluèrent avant de se quitter. Soul pris le chemin du retour d'un pas tranquille. L'air était doux et les rues étaient calme, c'était apaisant lorsqu'on avait passé plus de deux heures à supporter les cris et hurlements de Black Star.

Soul pris une grande inspiration. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Tsubaki, le matin même. Son esprit lui imposa la vision de sa meister, toute souriante. Il devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait changée depuis la fin de la Bataille. Et pas seulement psychologiquement. Bien sûr elle avait toujours eu un esprit fort, et celui-ci s'était renforcé. Mais c'était les changements physiques de la jeune fille qui le troublait en premier lieu. Désormais les remarques comme « planche à pain » n'avaient plus lieu d'être, et elle s'était réellement féminisée dans ses goûts vestimentaires.

L'albinos, les mains dans les poches, déboucha dans sa rue. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur les fenêtres de leur appartement, il remarqua que la fenêtre de la chambre de Maka était grande ouverte. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la meister de dormir avec les volets ouverts, encore moins lorsqu'elle était seule.

Réprimant le mauvais pressentiment qui s'était emparé de lui, il monta les marches quatre à quatre et déverrouilla rapidement la porte d'entrée avant de débouler dans l'appartement.

Il entra juste à temps pour voir sa meister … frapper violement une silhouette toute habillée de noir … avec une poêle. L'intrus s'écroula net sous le coup, et Maka remarqua enfin la présence Soul et lui sourit. Il la fixa, une expression d'incompréhension totale, sur le visage.

**.&.**

Nellia ne cessait de pester des incantations maléfiques à l'égard de l'Impératrice. Cette dernière la fixait, toujours amusée, une tasse de thé à la main.

« Elle est comme ça depuis quand ? »

La personne qui avait parlée était une ravissante jeune femme aux longs cheveux aubrun, tirant sur le roux. Elle portait la tenue conventionnelle des étudiants de l'académie de Nimurdes. Un pantalon sombre qui lui collait à la peau, révélant de longues et fines jambes, rentrées dans des bottines clair. Pour le haut seule une tunique assez longue, avec l'effigie de Nimurdes dans le dos, aux manches courtes et une ceinture complétait l'habillement.

« Depuis ce matin Lily, soupira Emmelyne, non sans réprimer un sourire. Je crois que c'est les J.J.R.S qui la mettent dans cet état.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondis la rousse, avant de boire une gorger. Ils ne peuvent pas se sentir depuis des lustres. »

L'Impératrice caressa Dalme, un peu distraite. C'est vrai qu'entre la bande de garçons et Nellia il n'y avait jamais eu un moment de trêve. Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à la faire tourner en bourrique. Mais ils étaient les meilleurs chevaliers de tout l'empire, des magiciens aux capacités hors normes et ils étaient les meilleurs amis d'Emmelyne.

« Je continue à dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée de les prendre avec nous, bougonna Nellia, en repoussant sa longue chevelure dans son dos. Ils ne vont faire que des catastrophes.

- Je t'assure qu'ils seront sage, commença Lily, les yeux rieurs. Sinon je m'occuperais de leur cas, personnellement.

- Et puis tu arrives bien à les supporter quand ils sont tout seul, avança Lyne, en posant sa tasse vide.

- Oui, chacun de leurs côtés je dois dire qu'ils sont supportables, admit l'Ombreuse. Mais tous ensembles ils vont devenir de vrais démons.

- Tu vas devoir faire avec Nel', soupira la souveraine, la main perdue dans le pelage soyeux de Dalme. J'ai déjà envoyée Jack préparé le terrain. »

Nellia recracha le contenu de sa tasse sur Lily.

« Tu as quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Oh mon dieu, désolée Lily. »

La rousse, trempée, lui fit signe que ce n'était rien et pris la serviette que lui tendait Emmelyne.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que ça t'as remuée, rit Emmelyne.

- Ce crétin va tout faire capoter, il est aussi discret qu'un troupeau de mastodontes en colère ! »

Lily s'étouffa de rire dans sa tasse.

« Tu exagère, fit la rousse, en riant. Il n'est pas si indiscret.

- A peine !

- Fais lui un peu confiance Nel'.

- Pff, souffla la jeune fille. Ce crétin va se faire repérer et maitriser en moins de cinq minutes …»

Nellia ne croyait pas si bien dire …

**.&.**

Les Spartois étaient au grand complet dans le salon de l'appartement de Maka et Soul. Silencieux et observant la silhouette ligoté sur une chaise, posé en plein milieu du salon. Soul s'approcha de l'inconnu et lui mit des baffes jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Maka aurait bien aimais réveiller l'inconnu avec un peu plus de civilité mais son partenaire semblais dans une colère noir. A croire qu'il avait des tas de chose à lui reprocher.

« Hé ! s'égosilla l'inconnu, en émergeant brutalement. Ça n'va pas la tête ?!

- Silence, ici c'est nous qui posons les questions ! »

S'était Black Star qui avait parlé. Il se tenait aux côtés de Soul, l'air déterminé. Kid, lui, était assis sur le canapé et semblait sondé du regard le jeune homme.

« C'est quoi ce délire, soupira le jeune inconnu. Vous êtes complétement attardés ! »

Maka cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux blond pâle complétement en bataille et fusillait de ces grands yeux bleus Soul et Black Star.

« Excuse-moi, fit ironiquement Soul, l'air mauvais. Mais tu t'introduis dans un appartement qui n'es pas le tiens et c'est nous qui sommes attardés ?

- Mais pourquoi vous voyez les choses dans ce sens-là ?

- Ah et dans quel sens on devrait les voir ? se hasarda le ninja, perplexe.

- Hé bien dans le sens où je souffre peut-être de la phobie des portes, et que c'est pour cela que j'ai utilisé la fenêtre. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Le pire était sans doute qu'il semblait fier de son explication.

« Tu te fou de notre gueule ? fit Liz, ne sachant pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. C'est ça ?

- C'est probable. »

Soul semblais mener un combat intérieur pour choisir s'il devait étrangler ce blanc-bec ou simplement le défenestrer.

« Bien, repris le bel inconnu. Vous comptez me détacher ou … ? »

Le poing du ninja percuta violement sa mâchoire, et il ne sembla pas s'y attendre. La chaise vacilla un instant mais fut retenue par Kid qui saisit le jeune homme par le col de sa cape noire.

« C'est toi qui t'était introduit ici, il y a deux semaines ? »

La voix froide et détaché du shinigami fit frissonner Maka et Tsubaki, qui se jetèrent un regard surpris. Puis la jeune fille assimila ce que son ami venait de dire.

« Soul ! s'écria-t-elle, mécontente. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Plus tard, ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment.

- Je rêve, continua-t-elle, sentant la colère monter en elle. Des trucs se passent chez moi et tu oses me les cacher ?! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la gravité de ce que-

- Oh tiens Maka Albarn. »

C'était le jeune homme ligoté qui avait parlé, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Euh … oui ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as agressé à coups de poêle ? »

Elle lui envoya un regard parfaitement désabusé.

« Non mais parce que s'était vraiment douloureux, tu vois. En plus je vais certainement avoir une bosse. »

L'expression perplexe de la jeune fille s'intensifia. Pourquoi ce mec lui parlait-il comme s'ils se connaissaient ?

« Mais c'n'est pas grave je te pardonne, hein, tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles sans avoir ma blessure sur la conscience. »

Maka grimaça.

« Mais t'es qui toi ? »

**.&.**

« Votre majesté ! »

Emmelyne posa son regard émeraude sur Benoît qui venait de débouler dans la pièce à la façon du GIGN.

« Jack Soldier s'est fait repérer et attraper. »

Nellia se prit la tête dans ses mains en murmurant des « je vous avais prévenu.. », l'air dépitée. Tandis que Lily essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler les gloussements qui remontaient le long de sa gorge, afin de rester digne devant le conseiller suprême de Nimurdes.

« Comment cela se fait-il ? fit Lyne, en fronçant les sourcils.

- D'après nos sources il semblerait qu'au cours de sa mission de repèrage, après avoir passé le portail de-

- A l'essentiel Benoît, coupa la reine, lasse. A l'essentiel.

- Il s'est fait assommé à coups de poêle par la jeune Albarn. »

Lily explosa de rire.


End file.
